The Green Monster
by AsianCutie93
Summary: ONCEST Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Kyah! I too love Oncest now (like most people ha!). I know Dr. Seuss is probably rolling in his grave at the thought of the Once-ler becoming the sexual object of thousands of teenage girls… but they shouldn't have made him so darn cute! I think there needs to be a short film done about his travels with Melvin (like 15 to 30 minutes long). I would love to see him again in another film. :) I personally perfer him when he's innocent and more care-free, but I can't deny that he makes an ultra-sexy business man.

This is partially inspired by the video on youtube **"Super Psycho Love Oncest"** made by **_Professor Tophat_**. I love that video... its just so fitting. XD

Notes:  
1. Oncie is the more innocent Once-ler who is seen in the film dressed in the gray vest and striped pants. When I'm talking about the one who wore that awesome green jacket, I will use the name Once-ler. I don't really like Greed-ler or any other names like that personally, but I can understand why people would use them to lessen confusion. Self-cest tends to complicate things. XDDD  
2. There are no lemons for this chapter (a little bit of kissing though so that fans aren't too disappointed), but there will be in the next one. ;D I love the idea way too much to not include lemons.  
3. Since I have been asked this in my other fics from other fandoms, please feel free to translate this fanfic into any language you please. I don't care just as long as you mention it is written by me. :) Spread Oncie-love all over the world bitches!  
4. I plan for this fanfic to only be 8 chapters long. Sorry if you expected more!  
5. This fanfic kind-of mixes stuff that happened in the movie, but doesn't follow it too accurately. Sorry if that ticks you off! I just thought that events would be slightly different with another Once-ler in there.

**Chapter 1**

The chopping of the truffula tree did not only trigger the arrival of the legendary, slightly annoying guardian of the forest, but also another creature. Oncie did not know the exact date when this being came to be, but it was obvious that this _thing_ was different from anything he had ever encountered in his life.

It was a chilly night in the colorful forest. Oncie was preparing to go to bed after a late night of designing his new invention. He was not accustomed to being awake this long, but he thought that innovation and genius did not wait for the rising sun to dictate their pace and neither should he.

The young brunette had brushed his teeth until they were as white as paper, and the last thing needed to do when it came to his nightly routine was to change into his light blue pajamas with yellow bunnies printed all over. He quickly removed his gray vest and set it in the laundry basket to wash later. Oncie did the same for his shirt, but once the article was in the hamper he heard a loud wolf whistle in approval. The lone man turned around and saw nothing at the entrance of his bathroom. The up-incoming entrepreneur shrugged it off and suggested that a mix of his lethargy and his mind playing tricks on him was probably the reason for the noise rather than an actual entity. Oncie began whistling an old tune he used to hear on the radio as he dropped his pants. When the garment was dropped below his ankles, the lanky man felt a firm hand grab his exposed buttocks. He jumped and held his behind to defend it. The brunette turned around only to see air. Did he imagine the whole experience?

"Okay, I'm not staying up late ever again. This is messed up." He will never understand why people would want to stay up late if they hallucinated sounds and touches that were grounds for sexual harassment. Not wanting to prolong the odd sensations he was feeling, the young man swiftly in record speed put on his pajamas and walked into his bedroom.

He checked his blueprints for his invention one last time, swearing his saw something move in his peripheral vision but knew he was probably being delusional again. When he decided that it was getting too late and turned to get into his bed, he froze. There was someone sitting on his bed.

They were clad in a well-tailored, bright green, pinstripe jacket that had a length tailcoat. Normally such a garment would be too overpowering for the usual individual, but this man even while sitting looked incredibly tall in stature. Oncie did not know if it was the man's height in general or if it was the shiny top hat with the matching green, velvet bow that made the person appear tall, but they seemed at least two inches taller than he was. Underneath the signature coat was a simple button-down shirt with a large, black and green striped tie that matched the color scheme of the hat. The other male also had better fitting, dark slacks that hugged his developed thighs and went down to his ankles that revealed his expensive footwear. Shiny, patent leather boots that had a slight heel to them would probably make the stranger another inch taller than Oncie.

"I really enjoyed the show. Why did you stop so soon?" The being said, looking up at Oncie but he had his eyes hidden by large, flamboyant sunglasses.

"Excuse me, since this is my home and all… who the hell are you and what the heck are you doing watching me change in the bathroom?" He shouted. It was an acceptable reaction. Oncie was supposedly the only human living in this forest, and even if he weren't, most people would respect one another enough to not barge into each other's homes and watch like a predator. The figure though smirked at Oncie's confusion and anger, and chuckled as he put away his large sunglasses.

"Oh Oncie, I would have thought the sleek, black hair and the killer body would have been obvious. I'm you, the Once-ler…" the other smiled more genuinely, but not enough to comfort the slightly smaller man. His piercing blue eyes were the same color as Oncie's, but they did not have the sparkle his had. There was no innocence, only perversion.

"What? You can't be- how is that- what?" The green-clad man chuckled and got up from the bed to kneel down beside the other.

"Do not try to over think this concept. I'm you, but different. I am here to help you become the great man you want to be. But I don't want you to think about that tonight. I just want to feel your skin." The creepy intruder purred and rubbed his finger against Oncie's exposed ankles. Oncie attempted to kick the man who could pass for his twin in the face, but was instead pushed to the floor.

"Ah, I see what I'm doing wrong. Little Oncie wants the Once-ler to be rough with him. Okay, I'll play along…" The entity smirked and leaned in to bite the other's collar bone, but was held back through what little strength Oncie could muster in his fatigued state.

"No! No! I don't want this! Leave me alone!" Oncie cried to the Once-ler. He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see the well-dressed man, and screamed as loudly as he could. The slightly shorter man thrashed under the intruder, not wanting to reserve any energy for anything but escaping the other's grasp. It seemed as though the other would win, but he heard a loud gasp come from the green-clad man. Suddenly he heard his bedroom door open and he no longer felt the weight of the man with the green jacket pinning him down anymore. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy but concerned Lorax.

"Beanpole! What are you doing writhing on the floor like a lunatic this time of night?" The Lorax asked. Oncie sighed. He usually found the orange furball a nuisance, but today the guardian of the forest was his savior.

"There was a man dressed in a green jacket that attacked me! He looked just like me but wore a lot of green and glittery sunglasses. You didn't see him?"

"Naw, I opened the door and saw you screaming. I think you need some rest skinny." The small creature yawned and scratched his mustache. "Now go to sleep. It's way too early to be energetic. Even the birds aren't up at this time."

Oncie nodded. It must have been the full moon and the late night air that has been getting to him.

"Oh Oncie, I haven't left. He just can't see me." The intruder said sitting calmly in the spare chair next to the bed. The young man gasped and turned to the Lorax, but the forest critter only rubbed his eyes.

"What? You alright kid?"

"You can't- uh… you know what? Just go back to sleep Lorax. Sorry for waking you up buddy. Go on, the voice of the trees needs his rest too." The entrepreneur said to the forest guardian as calmly as possible. The Lorax nodded and said goodnight to his good friend (despite how much he denied this fact) and went back outside to sleep. Once the furry creature was away, Oncie turned to the intruder and stared down at him as best he could.

"Aw, you look like you don't want me here Oncie." The Once-ler said with sarcasm.

"Jeez, I wonder why I wouldn't want some guy that looks like an evil version of me trying to rape me." Oncie growled and balled both of his hands into fists.

"Oncie, you're being too mean to your house guest. You know your mother raised you differently. I think you need to be punished…" The intruder began to approach him but Oncie put his arms up and stopped him from coming closer than arms' length.

"No! Absolutely not! Look… I just want some sleep after working on my thneed. I really don't care what the heck happens in the morning but please! I need some sleep." The shorter said. He thought that perhaps with some sleep this delusion would end.

The Once-ler pondered the offer the more innocent one made.

"I guess I could molest you in the morning. You look so cute with your hair tussled about." The intruder said almost drooling with lust. Oncie groaned in disgust and shook his head. This imagination of his led him to creative and genius ideas, but they could also apparently manifest into devious perverts that could not keep their hands off him.

"Whatever man. I am going to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you? I promise I won't bite you… yet." The green-clad man chuckled.

The man in pajamas sighed and said "Whatever! Just don't… urgh okay, going to shut up and sleep now."

"Aw, wuvles you too sweetie!" The Once-ler smiled and laid down next to his doppelganger. Oncie could hear the other removing his bright green gloves, sparkly sunglasses, hat, and the ornate, large coat, draping them over the chair.

"Urgh, you need a larger bed." Oncie rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it."

"Hm… so you're really serious about me not molesting you right now? I mean, I just have this strong urge to twist your nipples and-"

"Need sleep damn it! Just be quiet and no touching." Although he said that as intimidating as he could, the taller of the two could not help but giggle.

The next morning, Oncie woke up facing the wall of his simple cottage. It was unusual since he liked to sleep in the middle of his bed, but did not think anything of it and shifted closer to the middle. However, he could not move much further because there was another body right behind him. His eyes shot up and he turned to see the smirking face of the lecherous doppelganger from last night.

"Oh Oncie, are you flirting with me now? You're so cute, trying to be coy like that. You look like such a good boy but deep down you're naughty." The Once-ler grinned and snaked his right arm around the more innocent man. Oncie sighed. It appeared that his delusions were here to stay.

"Look, do you have to keep on touching me? Hey! I know what you're trying to do! No ass grabbing!" Oncie warned.

"You can't possibly expect me to hold that promise, do you? Your body is so delectable." The Once-ler gushed but kept his slim fingers higher up on the other's back as Oncie requested.

"Dude, you are the creepiest thing I have ever imagined in my life. First off, why do you want to have sex with a guy who looks like you? Second, why guys at all? And finally, why the hell are you bothering me of all people?" The doppelganger got up and put on his stylish coat and opera length gloves.

"You have to admit, we're just better looking than most people. Some might criticize that we're on the skinny side, but I like people a little leaner than some. Also, there just isn't anyone good enough to be with us except... well, you get my point. I want someone as close to me as possible, which is me or you Oncie. As for guys in general, I have a distaste for them actually. Most are stammering, idiotic baboons like your siblings. I only like you Oncie." He paused to put on his silk, top hat and glittery sunglasses. "You are the only one that is worthy of my time and you need my guidance."

"I don't need anything from you except to get out." Oncie said. He knew the other wouldn't leave so he just followed his routine. The shorter one rummaged through his dresser to get another set of clothes to wear while going in and out of the house. He sat at the foot of his bed and began to unbutton from the top when he felt two stronger, firmer hands brushing his own away.

"Listen man, I'm really not in the mood."

"I just want you to have your shirt properly buttoned Oncie. You're a special man and you deserve to be treated that way, despite your mother's protests." The Once-ler said as he swiftly undressed the other. He gently draped the white shirt over the other's shoulders, holding it at an angle so that Oncie could slip his thin limbs into the arm holes. Once that was accomplished and the collar stood in a way that pleased the green-clad intruder, he buttoned all of the buttons carefully in order to ensure there would be no wrinkles on the shirt. Oncie couldn't help but blush at the intimate action. Touching other people was not something he was used to due to his mother's favoritism of his older, burly brothers, and the lack of having any close friends except for Melvin the mule. It was nice that someone appeared to care for him, even though it was such a foreign concept to the brunette. Perhaps the visitor wouldn't be so bad to have around if he acted like this more often.

The pants and the rest of his clothing came off and on as easily as the shirt and soon Oncie was ready to start the day.

"I never understood why you wear such drab clothing. You need something flashy, something that conveys how important you are in five seconds." The usually perverted man sighed. He seemed to be almost sad to see the slightly shorter man dressed so casually.

"They're the only clothes I have. Aunt Grizelda made them for me out of Bret and Chet's old clothes." Still, the flashier of the two did not seem pleased.

"You know that you should get the best of everything, even clothes. You're so much better than everyone else." The other said and pulled Oncie into a tight embrace. The Once-ler brushed his fingers into the smaller one's thick, dark hair and breathed softly against his neck. It was odd. No one ever initiated a hug to him before. Oncie was always the one who hugged first.

"Um... thanks I guess."

"Now go to work. I know you can do it." Then with a tiny peck on the cheek, the other vanished into thin air.

"Huh, well at least it's nice to hear someone have confidence in me." Oncie smiled. For some reason, he felt more giddy after the hug and rushed outside with a chair, a spinning wheel, and the bag full of truffula tufts. He needed to spin the tufts into thread in order to make his fabulous invention.

Just as he was about to spin, he heard a loud voice call out "Beanpole!"

"Oh, hello Lorax. Sorry about last night man, I didn't mean to wake you up." He blushed. The forest guardian shook his head and said that the human sounded like he was in grave danger and that chances like that shouldn't be taken.

"Well, thanks again. So, no hard feelings right?" Oncie asked, making sure the creature wasn't too mad at him.

"Yeah, I'm not mad about last night. I'm still a little pissed about the tree. They feel pain too you know." As usual, the Lorax was going to rant at him again about the importance of not harming the trees. Oncie knew that it was not nice to do so without the consent of the animals, but he did not think that he would get lectured every day for it. So as he half-listened to the orange furball, he spun the tufts into workable thread that he could use to make his thneed. It was after three hours did the inventor finish processing the tufts, but was poked in the head by the annoying Lorax.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You dozed off. You didn't listen to what I said. I'm warning you beanpole. You will face the consequences if you can't cooperate with the forest's terms." The furry creature leered.

"Alright buddy, you've been saying that for a while now. I think I'm going to go knit inside." Oncie said. As he closed the door though, he realized the Lorax snuck quickly into his house.

"How did you-"

"Remember, you will suffer the consequences!"

"Yes, yes, I understood." Oncie sighed. Could he have a day with no disturbances?

"Could you open the door?"

"Sure Lorax," and swung it open with easy. Once he was sure the orange ball of fluffy was out of the door, he slammed it shut.

"Quite an annoying little guy, the mustache is." It was the Once-ler.

"Oh, you're back again." The naive one wasn't too disappointed this time. The darker and more twisted of the two was really an okay guy when he wasn't molesting him. His reaction to the doppelganger made the green-clad man frown. Was he expected to say more?

"It sounds like you don't miss me enough. I think I need to change that." After that, he swiftly pounced Oncie and held both of his arms above his head. The Once-ler sat firmly on Oncie's crotch in order to ensure that the other could not get away from his grasp. Oncie thrashed as he did last night, but it was no use. He was no match for the slightly more muscular version of himself.

"I'm going to do something that none of those indigenous critters can do for you." And swiftly the larger clone brought his lips against the Oncie's. The smaller man froze as soon as he felt the Once-ler's slick tongue. The flexible muscle thrust between his lips and danced around his own tongue. He groaned in disgust and tried to kick the well-dressed man off of him, but it did nothing. Oncie knew this next tactic would hurt, but it was the only option he could think of. The man below curled his head back slightly and then slammed it into the Once-ler's head above him. This made the Once-ler hiss and created an opening for Oncie to escape. He stretched for his beloved guitar, but he was tackled again before he could get on the offensive.

"This time bitch, don't pull any funny shit or else you'll suffer some ACTUAL consequences. And please, make your mommy proud and move your tongue a little Oncie when I kiss you." The man growled, still angry about getting injured by the other brunette. Abruptly, he jerked Oncie closer by pulling on his vest and locked their lips together again. The aristocratic man's tongue brushed against Oncie's, sending a jolt of electricity down both of their spines. Why did this suddenly feel so good?

The casually dressed man snaked his arms around the other's neck, trying to get even closer. The greedy, sexual deviant wanted more than just steamy kisses and as their lips continued to get even more aggressive, the Once-ler unbuttoned Oncie's shirt all the way down. The man beneath him hissed slightly at being exposed to air, but then a pair of warm hands covered with green, leather gloves ran themselves up and down the naked flesh. The Once-ler though still wasn't satisfied with this and pulled his mouth away from the other man's and nipped on the underside of Oncie's chin. Soon Oncie's neck and collar bone was littered with bright red, almost bruising hickeys, but at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was the green-clad man's warm mouth trailing down his body and watching him finally reach for the left nipple. He could see the Once-ler playfully swirling the flesh against his tongue, making his body contort in pleasure. Soon the perverted version of himself got bored and switched to the other bud. Oncie even loved the scraping of the Once-ler's teeth against the sensitive flesh, groaning incoherently in response.

The man above the up-incoming entrepreneur pulled away and leaned up again. Oncie thought that he wanted another kiss but instead the other nibbled on his right ear before he spoke.

"Hm... I think I've had enough fun. Bye, bye Oncie!" He vanished again, this time though he left Oncie with a stiff erection.

"Urgh, that guy is such a jerk!" He growled. The hardened member felt uncomfortable under his skinny pants, but he did not want to risk masturbating in the daytime when the animals could barge in.

"I guess I'll go work on the thneed then." The brunette sighed. His doe wide eyes looked down at the tent in his pants and groaned. Why did that doppelganger have to be so persistent?

"I might as well get into more comfortable clothes then."

The hours of knitting and being in the house in his comfortable pajamas helped cool Oncie down.

"Yes, now that's a thneed. There's nothing unmanly about knitting. No sir!"Oncie said before scrathing his neck. His skin was patchy feeling from all the hickeys the Once-ler gave him.

"God, how am I going to explain all these to the animals? Maybe I'll make up some accident or a large monster that almost killed me. The accident is probably more believable since I'm sure the Lorax knows probably every animal that lives in this forest."

The innocent Oncie did not want to think of those things and thought it was best to go to sleep before the evil clone's return. He easily reached a peaceful slumber, completely unaware that the sneaky doppelganger was watching him from outside.

"Such a cutie... but his mouth tastes so sickeningly sweet like maple syrup and marshmallows." Before he could discuss more about the angelic Oncie, he heard the forest animals scurrying to the cottage. He could hear the brown, furry bar-ba-loots rushing into the house under the instructions of the grumpy expressioned Lorax. While he never understood the orange fluff's need to protect the colorful plants, but tonight the Lorax's tactics were certainly interesting.

The heftiest and strongest creatures in stature were trying to transport the bed outside of the humble home, but the doorway was too narrow. The Lorax shook his head in disapproval, but all the creatures did not respond to any of the Lorax's words. It was a bizarre event unfolding before the impish doppelganger, but he did nothing to stop it. The bumping and shuffling amused the devilish Once-ler, for it made him think about the sounds he expected to make next time with the pure and sinless Oncie.

He could hear the sweet, young man quietly snoring away, completely oblivious to the actions of the animals and his ghoulish invader. It was hard to believe that the chaste and lovely version of himself was already in his twenties. His doll-like eyes and unblemished skin (well, it was untouched before he got to it) made him appear as if he were still in high school. Yet all these childish features on the lofty, fine man made him quite striking to look at. While many people if they were to be able to see Once-ler and Oncie, would think they looked exactly the same, the more depraved one could easily point out the one key difference in them: the eyes.

"Let's try through the window." The Lorax said the the forest critters. They nodded, allegedly not exhausted at all at the task of carrying the bed and it's occupant again. The Once-ler got closer, knowing the cuddly beasts could not see or hear him. He was curious as to why they would want Oncie and his bed out of the house. Surely if they wanted to occupy the house, they did not have to evict the lanky, ebony haired man.

They were able to get the bed outside through the manner of the bending the tent and distorting its windows to accommodate its size. When the bed was fully outside, the bushy degenerates followed the Lorax down the hill and gently placed the bed into the water. The mattress was buoyant enough to float but the Once-ler still worried about the ignorant man on top of it. He raced down beside the river, yelling for the artful, sleeping man to wake up from dormancy. The fashionable man heard the other mumble something about calling him a pervert, but was cast down to see that Oncie still had not awoken. He could hear the Lorax worrying about the stupid animal that was floating with his possession and he wanted to strangle the life out of that miserable, grumpy, orange cretin. Did the mustached baffoon wish to drown the good man?

The creatures tried as best as they could to rescue the young bar-ba-loot, but the tiny animal appeared to be quite stupid and did not want to cooperate.

"And this is why I never liked nature; animals are so freaking stupid." Once-ler griped. He called out for his counterpart again, but Oncie shifted in his sleep which caused the course of the bed to alter onto a more dangerous path. The Once-ler was here earlier while he left Oncie to spin thread outside,

"Oh good god, Oncie wake up! Wake up now!" The evil complement cried. The bed flipped over due to the current becoming more ferocious, and it triggered the young brunette to wake up.

"Ah! What's happening? Where am I? I- oh my god." He said after realizing that his bed was flowing down raging rapids.

"Hey! We've got some trouble kid, but don't worry kid! We'll get you." The Lorax said, not sounding reassuring at all.

"Christ I'm in a river, help me!" Oncie bawled. The mattress bobbed frequently, slamming against jagged rocks and flowing even faster than before. The freezing, white waters of the rapids drenched the powerless young man, making his shiver with both fear and cold. Oncie clung tightly onto his bed, desperately trying to make sure he didn't jerk around too harshly in fear of injury or worse.

"I need help!" Oncie screeched. He felt a warm body press against his cold back.

"Don't worry, I'm here." The Once-ler whispered. Oncie blushed, remembering the events from before. While his skin felt icy to the core, the core of his body was boiling like magma.

"They can't see me, I promise. Just try to stay calm."

"Uh, kind of can't dude." Oncie moaned.

"Why?"

"Uh... well, oh dear... look what's in front of us." It was the mouth of a large waterfall waiting to toss both Once-ler, Oncie, and the tiny bar-ba-loot to their deaths.

"Oh my, well, I suggest you start paddling as fast as you can with that pillow of yours." The green-clad businessman encouraged.

"Gyah! Help us!" Oncie pitched to the Lorax as he attempted to paddle for his life.

"Just a minute!" the furry ball cried and flung a giant boulder to them. The massive rock crashed onto the bed and catapulted all three of them onto nearby land. The young bar-ba-loot brushed off some of the water droplets and strolled calmly over to his friends, but Oncie was not breathing. The Once-ler scowled and screamed at the Lorax (even though the forest guardian could not possibly hear him) "You fucking shaggy piece of shit! If Oncie dies I will wring your fat neck!"

As if the orange guardian did hear him, Lorax immediately initiated CPR onto the unconscious human. When that procedure did not work, the Lorax in a flash grabbed two of the smallest fluffy creatures and rubbed them together to create static electricity. When the two bar-ba-loots came into contact with Oncie's soaked skin, it jolted Oncie upright and he was fully awake and breathing properly again.

"Ah! Hahaha, oh god... I was about to go toward the light, but you pulled me right back and here I am! You saved me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Oncie cheered and pulled the forest protector into a crushing hug.

"Oh yeah, heh... it was no big deal."

"It is a big deal! I almost went over that waterfall. Wait... how did my bed get into the water?" The brunette turned quickly to his devilish, and really angry version of himself.

"It was that stupid Lorax that almost got us all killed." Once-ler growled, clutching his wet, tailored jacket. It would take forever for it to dry without shrinking.

"Lorax, how did my bed end up in the water?" Oncie asked.

"About that beanpole... I kind of put your bed in the water. But I didn't mean any harm." The usually happy brunette immediately let go of the orange hairball and glared.

"I'm sorry! I did not want to hurt you. I just wanted you to go away. Everyone here needs the trees and I can't have you chopping them down. So... we kind of have a big problem." The Lorax said honestly. While Oncie was still upset at the creature, he was not going to follow the advice of the Once-ler and "squish that mustached freak until all the blood and guts squirt out."

"Okay, how about this? I hereby swear that I will never chop down another tree. I promise." The nicer of the two said, kneeling down so that he was eye level with all of the forest animals.

"Thank you. But we'll all be keeping an eye on you."

"Great, well I'm going to sleep... right after I find my bed." Oncie sighed. Once the drenched young man knew the indigenous life was no longer looking, he walked up to the still angry doppelganger.

"Look, I know you're upset with the little guy-"

"Upset? He tried to kill you! If he is the actual guardian of the forest, why doesn't he just plant another freaking tree into the ground? Huh?" The Once-ler snarled.

"Hey, come on... please don't be angry at them. I... I'll let you hold me while we sleep tonight if you help me find my bed." The green-clad man raised his eyebrows in curiousity.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise- whoa!" Oncie gasped before he was dragged into an intense kiss. It ended as quickly as it started before the Once-ler made him sit down on the ground and told him that he would fetch the bed before midnight.

**End of Chapter 1**

Gyah! I want to write more! But I think that would make the chapter too long and I think this is a nice break. :) Please read and review! This is my first Oncest story and would really like to know what you think. I'm going to work on chapter 2 right as soon as I post this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Yay! Thank you** anonymous, BrazilianMafioso, AnnaAsakura25** and **Jessy. Cake5576** for the reviews, and thank you everyone who favorited. I'm so surprised that people like it so quickly. SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER NOT SHOWING UP. I don't know what happened. Also… I wish the Lorax would come out on DVD or Blueray soon! URGH! I just want to watch it again and again, but the link I have of the movie isn't a very good quality. *sigh*

Urgh, another thing is that I can't believe how much fluff is in here… But hey, it's something different for us Oncest fans. This chapter is a little long, about 6,000 words so about 600 more than the last one? Whatever hope you like it!

Notes:

1. Oncest! There will be sexy times… By the way, I love typing those parts so much. I'm such a horrible pervert, even my most perverted friend that everyone thinks is completely wacko thinks I'm such a weirdo for liking oncest. Apparently self-cest is a line that most perverts don't cross. XD  
2. Some of you might be confused about Once-ler's ability to interact with things. Don't worry, that will all be explained in later chapters slowly. I promise. If you still have questions by the eighth chapter then you should probably ask them in a review or a private message. If you have questions then I definitely did not explain my concept well enough and will edit the story (need to anyways for errors).  
3. I know I just said that this was going to be 8 chapters, but I might have to stretch it to 9… sorry! I just thought about all the things I'm going to write and I realized that 8 might not be enough if every chapter is going to be around 5,000 words long. DX Sorry about that.

**Chapter 2**

Just as the Once-ler told him, the entity had miraculously retrieved his bed and put it back inside the house dried and undamaged despite the fact that Oncie was sure that he was the only person or thing the devilish man could interact with. The mattress was just as fluffy and supportive as it was before it entered the water, and even the sheets appeared to be in pristine condition. The slightly taller and more devious of the two hung his heavy coat and removed his shoes. Not wanting to waste any more energy trying to get an explanation on the impossible, the shorter man decided to use the last of his strength to disrobe himself of the drenched pajamas and replaced them with crisp and clean ones from the drawer.

"Would you mind taking those bunny pajamas off a little sexily for me? I am just really a phantom around here that can't touch anything except you and I got your bed back in one piece. So um… a little reward if you wouldn't mind?" Once-ler asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively after he put his glasses away in the jacket pocket. Oncie rolled his eyes, but he was very grateful that the doppelganger did so much for him.

"Fine, but don't laugh at me. I'm not exactly an exotic dancer you know…" He blushed, as the Once-ler's eyes grew wide with shock and arousal. Oncie slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons on his top, slowly revealing his hickey-bruised skin that the other caused. He could see the deviant pervert's eyes perk and his mouth form a hungry smirk. Oncie grew hot under all the attention, but he really did owe the other. The uncorrupt one continued unbuttoning until the garment was hanging onto his thin body by clinging to his shoulders. He ran his warm hands over the slim body exposed to the cold air, letting out an audible hiss in pleasure. It made him think about the events earlier that day with the lustful counterpart and Oncie licked his lips instinctively, making the Once-ler lick his own in response.

He slinked out of his billowy top, tossing it gently at the lecherous Once-ler. The other caught it between his gloved fingers and inhaled the scent of his innocent Oncie. The Once-ler looked back at his counterpart, seeing him coyly play with the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, take those off for me." The ravenous Once-ler growled. Oncie sheepishly grinned. It was kind of fun having someone want you. The brunette fiddled around with his pants some more before he finally let them drop onto the cold, hard wood floor. The whistles and catcalls from the Once-ler filled the room and it made all of Oncie's body flush in embarrassment. He stood in front of the doppelganger completely nude, but yet it felt liberating and right.

"Okay, calm down now. I'm going to get dressed now, show's over."

"Thank you Oncie, that was quite a treat." He smirked, wiping the sides of his mouth of excess drool. Oncie smiled back and quickly got dressed into fresh pajamas. Once he was fully clothed, he slipped into bed with his counterpart, letting the Once-ler wrap his arms around his tiny waist. It was nice to have another warm body to cling to on cold nights like this.

"Well, it was a nice thing you did for me… good night Once-ler." It was so odd to call someone by his own name, even if he was often times referred to by his nickname Oncie.

"Goodnight Oncie," and with a small kiss on the forehead, both closed their eyes to get some well-deserved rest.

Oncie in the morning woke up to seeing his sleeping doppelganger's face. It was so odd, like looking into a mirror. He smiled and pressed his forehead against the other's forehead gently; just barely letting his lips touch the Once-ler's. It was scary to see how in such little time the intruder won him over. Sure, he found it still creepy that the other invaded his personal bubble, but people who cared about you like being close to you, right? The more innocent of the two didn't really know the answer to that considering that he never knew much about love due to his isolationist tendencies and his lack of a relationship with his mother. If he were to observe his family, he would say that people probably did because his mother always tried to be as close to Bret or Chet as much as possible.

He turned so that he would not disturb the sleep of the now quiet Once-ler, but was shocked to see the sleeping face of the Lorax loudly snoring.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed. Oncie's perverted copy immediately rose and saw that the orange furball that he wanted to kill was in bed with them.

"Gyah!" The Lorax yelled and instinctively punched Oncie on the nose.

"Ow… okay, what are you- I- I," he paused when he checked the rest of his humble home to see that almost every square inch of flooring, wall, and furniture was covered with sleeping animals. "Question, what are they doing here? And uh… follow up if I may, what are you doing here?"

"I told you we should have killed him. He almost killed you and now he's trying to take over your house." The Once-ler groaned before going back to sleep. Oncie quickly shot a glare at the evil clone before bringing his attention back to the Lorax.

"Hehehe, well after the incident last night, we found one of your socks and came here to return it." Oncie grew cold inside. Oh no, they must have seen him do that horrendous strip tease for his own sick perversion due to their inability to see the Once-ler. Besides, even if they could see the aristocratic man, they would have thought that he was a slut or something just as devious!

"But when we got here, you were already asleep." The angelic of the two sighed in relief. His good mood was taken away though when a bar-ba-loot sleeping on his ceiling lamp started drooling. The sticky, cold water droplets landed on his cheek.

"Ew!" He moaned. Now the usually nice man was pissed.

"Yes, and sleeping is the body's way, of telling other people to go away." Oncie objected.

"I know but you looked so cozy… and it was cold outside. We just fell asleep, no harm done."

"No harm done? No harm done? Oh…kay…" He groaned. Oncie could hear the Once-ler chuckle at his reaction and was put in an even more horrible mood. He took back everything he thought about Once-ler. The guy did not care about him, Once-ler just saw Oncie as a plaything that amused him and that's why he's so touchy-feely and an oddball. To calm himself down, he decided to make a cup of peppermint-hot chocolate, but was horrified to see that the hummingfish were bathing in them.

"Hey! I put my lips on those- urgh, well I used to anyway." Oncie knew he was not going to win against the animals and thought that cereal would cheer himself up. When he peered at his dishware shelf, he saw that his last clean bowl had been used as a birthing station for one of the birds.

"Yuck, did you just… in my bowl of all places?" The birds expressed no guilt, in fact, they high-fived each other.

"See what happens when you don't follow my advice Oncie, you get fucked by a bunch of rude, smelly animals. You should only get fucked by me." Oncie blushed but did his best to hide his reaction from the woodland critters.

"Why do you have this kid? You don't even have a mustache!" The Lorax asked before unceremoniously dropping Oncie's toothbrush onto the floor. The young brunette picked it up, appalled by the amount of hair that was tangled in the bristles. It was as if he just finished grooming a golden retriever with the brush, when really it was only in possession of the forest guardian for thirty seconds at most.

"Okay, that's it!" He gasped.

"What, I thought we made a deal last night." The Lorax said as he walked to the refridgerator.

"Yes, we did! And I said I wouldn't chop down anymore trees."

"And I said that I would keep an eye on you beanpole." Oncie sighed.

"Hm… I kind of like it. I'll try to make you scream as I fuck you as hard as humanly possible while you try your best to keep quiet as to not wake up any of the animals. It's pretty kinky." The Once-ler whispered into the angelic counterpart's ear.

"You are not helping." Oncie mumbled in a low voice. He did not need any of the wildlife thinking that he was insane.

"Hey, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" The Lorax chirped and opened the fridge to reveal that several bar-ba-loots had eaten all of the machine's contents in order to sleep inside it.

"Hehehe, breakfast is overrated." Oncie now regretted not listening to his other half. He rushed off to get dressed and grabbed the thneed and guitar.

"Where are you going?" The Once-ler asked once both men were out of the cottage.

"I'm going to sell my thneed. I even thought up a jingle while I was sleeping last night." Oncie explained. The Once-ler though got in front of him and cocked an eyebrow at the more innocent doppelganger.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You think a catchy jingle and a little showcasing is going to get the thneed sold? Oncie, Oncie, Oncie... you are even more naive than I thought." the Once-ler sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"What? That's what commercials are." This made the green-clad man laugh in skepticism.

"Yeah, but the best ones that grab a customer's attention are ones full of subtle sexual innuendo. Think about it. Why would they have beautiful women to showcase and tell people about a product? They could have easily had the inventors or designers of the product explain how it works and what it deos a thousand times better than the bimbos you see on television. But getting people's attention is the key. Since the longest a person wishes to spend on a commercial is thirty seconds or less, which means you want to make sure that all eyes are on you that whole time. Because there are only four things in this world that will grab a human's attention right away and keep it: sex, murder, torture, and money. Sex is the most powerful one of them all because all humans have the instinctive goal to pass their genes. It's just common sense Oncie. You shouldn't be doing the marketing. You're the brains and you shouldn't be doing any of the physical labor. You need to pick out some ladies that will make your image look good. They'll make the thneeds more appealing to the larger audience. Not everyone is like me and gets hot just looking at you." The Once-ler grinned, reaching down to rub the top of Oncie's tempting thigh. Oncie rolled his eyes and swatted the other man's wandering hand away.

"I know you're trying to be helpful, but I don't want that attached to my future company. I don't think women should be constantly portrayed as objects that can be bought or desired in such an primitive way. They deserve respect and I think that will win people over just as much as anything." Oncie defended.

The Once-ler shook his head and let the other pass him. If the other wanted to learn the hard way, that was fine with the Once-ler. The fashionable one followed Oncie into the nearest town, smiling occasionally when he saw the adorable man staring at the numerous sights the city offered.

"I think that's the center plaza Oncie. If you're going to have any success with this plan, you better do your pitch there." The more experienced one said. Oncie nodded and walked to the gazebo in the center of the plaza, pulling out his guitar and the thneed from his guitar case. The people who lived in the small city were shocked to see a stranger boldly come. They wondered what he was going to do until they saw the guitar.

Oncie sang his jingle as upbeat and out-going as he could, making sure to flash a smile at everyone around him. At first he thought he was succeeding until he received a tomato in the face. The Once-ler cracked his neck, not at all shocked by the crowd's reaction like Oncie. He saw the innocent businessman quiver and sighed. The Once-ler ran to his side and pulled him away as fast as he could into a dimly lit alley away from the hatred. Oncie looked into the eyes of his doppelganger and said nothing.

"They just need a little time to think about it, that's all." Oncie finally said a little nervously. The Once-ler did not reply with words, only with a delicate handkerchief. The kinder counterpart whispered a soft "thank you" and used it to wipe the tomato juice off his face.

"I just want to say that you shouldn't let them get to you. If everyone thought that an idea was good the first time, than it's probably not that great. All great ideas face adversity. You have to just get past this hurdle and you'll be living the good life; I promise." The Once-ler said before planting a deep kiss on Oncie's lips. This one was not as aggressive or as invasive as the other kisses, the usually perverse Once-ler even ran his tongue against the slightly shorter man's bottom lip as a way of asking, not demanding, for entrance. Oncie moaned and allowed the other in, their tongues twisting around each other. There was no fight for dominance or barbaric war going on like last time. If the innocent one could use one word to describe it, he would have to say it was romantic. The romance that was in the movies that made a person want to pop one of their legs back and curl their hands into the other person's hair. What was happening to him?

They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes before silently agreeing to go home. When both men were outside the town limits, Oncie grabbed Once-ler's gloved hand.

"You don't mind do you?" Oncie asked the other, feeling flushed for actually doing something like this.

"No, not at all. Are you feeling better about what happened?"

"Yeah, I am... thanks to you." Once-ler took off his glasses and smiled genuinely at the lighter counterpart. Oncie smiled back and they slowly walked back to the humble home.

It became a routine. The pair would walk into the same town; neither would be over a foot away from each other. Oncie would sing and dance to attract an audience of several towns' people, but in the end would get clobbered by rotting vegetables and fruits. When they found a safe place out of sight, the Once-ler would clean up the other with a clean napkin and they would hold each other until Oncie wished to go home.

It was after two weeks of this, did Oncie seem completely exhausted. Even the Lorax and the animals could see the change in the upbeat man and went outside to give him some space. The devilish clone grew concerned and asked the other if they should take a break from this self-esteem damaging routine.

"No, it's just that I have been thinking... even if I wanted to use your tactic, I couldn't do it. I know nothing about sex other than that's how people make babies. So even if I wanted to go the easy route, I don't even know what the easy route is. Isn't that sad?"

"Oh? You know that it doesn't have to be that way. I can... expand your knowledge on that subject." The Once-ler smirked. Oncie waved him off.

"No, like you said, you're different from everyone else. You find me attractive for goodness sake."

"You are attractive Oncie, and I know more about sex besides my attraction to you. I can mentor you on anything you need to know." He slid his opera-length gloves off and took a seat next to Oncie on the bed. Oncie winced, waiting for the molestation to commence but instead there were only logical words.

"Now the reason that people use women as sexual objects is because once women lost their importance as gatherers when humans developed agriculture, their only value in society was their capability to harbor a child. At first, curvacious women were desired because a certain amount of body fat is needed in order to healthily carry a baby full term. The reason it is the reverse in our society now is because people are ballooning to a large size that is now more dangerous for a baby to live in versus a skinny woman's. It's kind of funny how the most nonsexual things dictate how we judge what is sexy and what isn't, right? But it's true. Another thing that is important to what is sexy is behavior. People will naturally sway their hips a little more if they are in the company of people they find attractive, which makes them more attractive in return. The reason models are paid so highly for what they do is because they not only sacrifice the comfort of personal body issues, but they also are great actors when it comes to making people feel desired by behaving in a way that is sexy because it tells others they are wanted. That's the basics of sex when it comes to marketing anyways."

"Wow... I probably should have been taking notes." Oncie blushed.

"I think at times like this, a demonstration is needed." The Once-ler pulled the innocent Oncie onto his lap, making the slightly shorter man squeak in surprise.

"Did you know that you swing those delicious hips more when you're in my presence?" He said, his hands cupping Oncie's buttocks. Oncie face turned as red as the tomatoes the town threw at him.

"Oh... I didn't notice..."

"Yes, most people do that subconsciously. Secretly, you want me a lot... don't you?" The Once-ler whispered.

"I don't even know what I want when it comes to us." Oncie answered honestly. The more perverted of the two men gripped harder at Oncie's buttocks, spreading them wider apart and pressing his clothed erected between them. The usually angelic Oncie groaned, grabbing tightly at the other's bright green, trench coat.

"Hm... How interesting... You seem to be enjoying this rough treatment. Perhaps under all those delicious sweets, there is a bit of a masochist in you." The Once-ler huffed into the young man's ear. He thrust even harder, making Oncie mew in pleasure.

"You have to be more assertive than that Oncie. After all, you're going to be a big business man." They kissed again, Oncie frowning against the other man's lips knowing all too well what was to come. The pervert was going to tease him again. Oncie did not mind teasing. He was used to it from his family, but he especially hated teasing from Once-ler. The devious man was too good at it, and he didn't know how much will power he had to ignore it. Not that Oncie would ever admit that to the taller man; the Once-ler's ego was already as large as it was now. Still, the leaner man grabbed the Once-ler by his dark, thick hair and yanked him forward in order to crush their lips harder together. Hey, he was just listening to the man's advice!

The Once-ler smirked against the entrepreneur's lips and snaked his tongue between the soft, pale lips. The more aggressive counterpart arched his back, making his crotch grind against Oncie's and both of them let out a hiss of appreciation from the heat and friction that flooded their senses. Impatient growls came from both of their throats. The shorter man pressed his hips down, creating even more friction between their groins, and snaking his thighs around the Once-ler's more powerful ones. The Once-ler pushed his virginal counterpart onto the bed; making sure Oncie's legs were spread wide.

"You seem warm, let me remove all these heavy and unnecessary garments." He said, shifting himself so that he was above Oncie. The Once-ler then grabbed the top button of the gray vest, swiftly pulling all of the restraining closures that kept him away from his target. The pure, white shirt stood in his way of Oncie's delicious skin and ripped it open.

"Hey-" Before the innocent doppelganger could protest, Once-ler shoved his lips back onto Oncie's to silence him. Oncie soon forgot about his shirt and wrapped his arms around the Once-ler's neck.

"You wear too many clothes. I think I should instill a dress code for you." Once-ler groaned into his ear before flinging the shredded items

"A dress code?"

"Yes, I think if we're alone, you should only wear a thong." He smiled before he started gnawing at a piece of Oncie's flesh. Soon the Once-ler tossed Oncie's clothes aside (not ripping them to shreds as he would have liked) and removed his own signature coat and tie.

"I don't own a thong though." Oncie remembered.

"I know. So you'll just have to be naked then." The Once-ler winked and removed his gloves of his slender arms. As he did this, the Once-ler sighed. This was too slow, much too slow. It seemed that Oncie was thinking the same thing because he reached up and grabbed the Once-ler by his bare shoulders, and crashed their lips together with such force few ever witnessed in sex. The Once-ler forced his breathing to be shallow in order to keep his body from getting too hot. He filled his being with Oncie's scent, smelling a concoction of innocence, childishness, and darker things like ambition and redemption, all mixed into one person. It was more intoxicating than any drug ever made by human hands.

The dress shirt the Once-ler was wearing was thrown to the ground, landing not too far from the jacket that was earlier discarded. Oncie grew bold and let his hands roam the newly released skin to his touch. The Once-ler pulled his wandering hands away and leaned forward to lick Oncie's sensitive buds with his tongue. The slimmer man groaned, more teasing just as the other had done before.

Despite Oncie's groans of protest, the Once-ler was leisure about it. He would swirl his tongue around them, making sure they got equal amounts of attention. Soon the devious counterpart sucked on one furiously for a couple of seconds before switching to the other side swiftly to please the other nub. It drove the young man under him wild. The Once-ler was rough, like a hungry man desperate for his meal. He could feel Oncie thrashing harder under him, bucking to get even more friction.

"Come on, haven't you had enough teasing?" Oncie gasped.

"Hahaha, now we're getting assertive." Once-ler said, stopping his rough treatment on the other brunette's nipples. "Let us move on. I am in great anticipation of what is to come."

Both men looked deeply into each other's eyes as they discarded their trousers, revealing their hard erections. Both men never wore underwear because it was too restricting to them.

The Once-ler looked up and down the other man's body and grinned. He got off the bed and fetched for a clear bottle of lubricant that was in his coat pocket. He let a tiny drop sit on the tip of his finger and rubbed his thumb to heat the substance with his body heat, making Oncie look with curiosity.

"What is that?" Oncie asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Once-ler winked. The perverted man looked down at his partner and smiled.

"I want you to know that you cannot experience euphoria without knowing pain." The greedier counterpart got back on the bed once he was satisfied with how much liquid coated his fingers. He kissed the other's inner thigh before circling the Oncie's hole with a well-lubed finger. The virginal doppelganger blushed, knowing exactly what the other meant. He breathed deeply to relax his muscles, but when the first finger when knuckle deep he still hissed in pain. The Once-ler smiled and leaned up to kiss Oncie on the forehead, continuing to do so until he felt the other completely relax.

The digit withdrew slightly and then probed the shorter man again, making his toes curl. He could feel a certain spot being hit that caused his nerves to feel like liquid fire.

"Wha- what was that?" He gasped. The Once-ler smirked and slammed finger into the other man, causing Oncie to moan and cling to him.

"Do you really care as long as it feels this good?" The ravenous man asked. Oncie shook his head, not caring anymore about anything but feeling. Soon two large fingers were scissoring inside Oncie, stretching the hole in order to occupy a thicker appendage. As long as they kept hitting that spot, the more modest counterpart didn't care. He screamed out "Once-ler" several times during the preparation, clawing at said partner's back for more. The demanding clone nibbled at a fading hickey on Oncie's neck before withdrawing all of his fingers. He smeared on a copious amount of the lube onto his hard cock, making eye contact with the man below him.

"Shall we begin Oncie?"

"You're the one who's being too slow." Oncie frowned. The Once-ler nodded and positioned his throbbing manhood against Oncie's tight cavity. Their eyes were still locked as the devilish counterpart carefully pressed in. Oncie chewed on his bottom lip restlessly while the Once-ler kissed his forehead repeatedly again. The first thrust is always the hardest to endure.

He hoisted Oncie's legs higher over his shoulders, allowing him to angle himself. Once-ler withdrew slowly, knowing the other was still in pain but slammed back in to hit that pleasure spot that would drive the other crazy. Oncie threw his head back and pressed his head harder into the mattress, his body bowed and his eyes started to tear in both pain and pleasure. He wasn't used to such a large, foreign object, being fully sheathed into him. The Once-ler was much longer and wider than all his thin fingers, causing even more delicious friction. No, he never experienced the feeling of being completely filled like what he was experiencing at that moment.

The Once-ler slowly withdrew himself from the tight heat that was clamped down on his large cock. He could feel the soft, silky walls clenching and demanding to thrust back in. The devious doppelganger almost could not restrain himself from thrusting back in after just pulling out an inch, but he controlled himself until he was almost completely out of Oncie before rushing back in. Once-ler growled in pleasure while Oncie screamed and deepened the grooves onto his back. They moved slowly in order to build up a rhythm. The tempo grew faster as they got used to each other's bodies. The Once-ler licked his lips as he impaled the light counterpart faster, making the man underneath him cry out and thrash. Oncie groaned, because every nerve that was being touched by the other man's shaft, sent delicious heat to his groin. The only thing on both of their minds was the other person's touch.

Oncie wrapped his legs tighter around the other man's waist, trying to get him even deeper inside. The Once-ler soon sped up his thrusts so that there was no longer a rhythm, only erratic, desperate shoving.

"Ah, harder!" The Once-ler only nodded, for he succumbed to the pleasure of being inside the other and just did as the other wished. Oncie clenched his toes as he came. His white essence drenched both of their stomachs. A few thrusts later, the taller counterpart emptied all of his energy into the other man, filling Oncie until some spilled out.

"So, how was your first lesson on sex?"

"Good... really good..." Oncie sighed, still exhausted.

"Sorry to make you get up so soon, but those annoying vermin will be back soon." Oncie shook his head at the other man's words and quickly got dressed, discarding the damaged clothes into the hamper of clothes that need to be repaired.

"Did you really have to rip my shirt? I rarely go clothes shopping and it will be quite a pain to repair it." The Once-ler smirked, as if proud of his work.

Soon the Lorax came in, carrying a little bag of fruit.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Hey beanpole, pretty good. What's with you? You look tired but really happy. Did you sell your thneed or something?" Oncie blushed.

"Uh no, not today. But I really have a good feeling about tomorrow though." The orange creature laughed and just handed the human two pear shaped fruits.

"Sure, sure, well have some food. Sorry about taking over your house and all."

"Don't believe that disgusting fluffball. God I want him to suffer." Once-ler scowled and reached out to grab the short guardian. However, his hand just phased through the Lorax, making the devious counterpart sigh. "I will get you Lorax, you'll see in the end that I will win."

Oncie rolled his eyes at the man who looked exactly like him and ate the fruit the Lorax brought for him.

"These would go great with pancakes tomorrow." He commented before taking another bite.

"Yeah, that would be nice." The Lorax smiled. The Once-ler hugged Oncie from behind, glaring darkly at the creature he was invisible to.

"This is mine, and mine alone you retched thing." The shorter man snorted and continued eating.

The next day, Oncie made pancakes for himself and enough helpings to keep the forest critters full for the rest of the day. Despite how much space of his house they took, they were pleasant with their unique personalities. Plus, it was fun to see the Once-ler angry at them for when they bumbed into Oncie or hug his leg in appreciation.

"They shouldn't touch you like that. They're filthy!" Once-ler complained once they were outside the house.

"You don't have to be jealous, they don't want that kind of relationship with me that you want-" The Once-ler grabbed Oncie's hand and stared affectionately into his eyes.

"The relationship we _**have**_, right Oncie?" The shorter man blushed.

"I- what would we call this?"

"I'm not sure myself what the barrier is." The devious one answered honestly. They both stopped once they saw the sign that signaled to visitors that they were about to enter the city limits.

"Um... you're me right? Well, you're my other half." Oncie deduced. The other man thought about Oncie's words and smiled. He could live with that.

They walked into to town, seeing the usual people that threw things at the young man. But today would be different. Before Oncie began, he asked for three women from the audience to come test out the thneed in front of everyone. One was a typical, perky blonde with a slim hourglass figure, the second one was a brunette that had legs almost as long as Oncie's, and the last girl picked was a petite redhead with playfully freckles on her nose.

"Now ladies, what are some things you want to buy but can't due to money issues?" Oncie asked.

"I'm a college student so it's hard to afford a new purse." The blonde spoke. Oncie nodded and brought out his thneed, artfully folding it in a way so that it formed a medium sized handbag. He let the quirky girl hold it, watching her bounce around in excitement. The crowds that used to ridicule him were now staring in fascination. The invention could really do this?

"You miss," he asked the redhead. "What do you desire?"

"I broke my umbrella last week and I haven't been able to use any free time to buy another." With his quick and nimble hands, the salesman transformed his thneed into a functional parasol and handed it to her.

"Wow, I like that the handle is so soft."

"Yes, the thneed is softer than silk." Oncie stated proudly. More people gathered around, asking for a thneed of their own. Oncie pulled out a sheet for back orders for his invention, letting the entire town sign up for one. The Once-ler grinned. His pupil learned quickly about the importance of sex appeal and was going to milk these people dry of money. Soon Oncie asked someone in the crowd for a phone to call his family and the Once-ler perked up.

"Hey mom! You all need to come down here right now! I told you I was going to succeed; we're going to be rich!"

Ah, Oncie's mother. The young man would soon learn the secret the Once-ler shared with her, but for now, he would just let him enjoy his early success.

"You can't miss where I live mom! There is a large forest full of truffula trees in pink, orange, and purple shades. It's beautiful! Yeah, bring everybody! I'm going to need more help if I want to expand and fill all these demands. Right people?" More cheers for the entrepreneur. Yes, other matters could wait. Oncie needed this victory.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yay! I love this chapter. Oncest and fluff are two words that are rarely associated with each other. :D Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Sorry about this not being up as fast as the second chapter! My laptop no longer has a power cord and I am too lazy to get a new one, meaning that I have to type on another computer! Thank you **AnnaAsakura25**, **Jessy. Cakes5576**, and **Summier** for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. I would also love to give a big thanks to **BrazilianMafioso**, for being a wonderful beta! Thank you so much for your help.

By the way, I'm such a little weirdo. I went into Sephora with my mother and saw the lastest lipstick color they were selling "Tangerine" and it is the same color as the Lorax. I even shouted "OMG, Lorax Lips!" I am such a loser... by the way, if you see that lipstick, purchase it. It's a really bright, dark orange that I think looks good on anybody! ^_^

Notes:  
1. Lots of lime... can't go wrong with that, but be warned. This is definitely a not-safe-for-work kind of chapter. LOL  
2. Yes, I'm lame and made a reference to the Greek god Pan in the last part of the chapter. I promise I rarely am that nerdy like that.  
3. I like this chapter a lot because I like the Once-ler and his relationship to Oncie's mommy. I find it entertaining.

**Chapter 3**

It was a bright, ordinary day in the Truffula forest. The hummingfish were singing a lovely tune, until they heard the revving of an engine in the distance. It was the RV of Oncie's family, which meandered through the forest valley, roughly knocking down several beautiful trees along the way. When the vehicle finally stopped next to Oncie's cottage, the harsh sounds of the engine could still be heard by all of the forest. The way its doors opened was similar to that of a spaceship releasing aliens to explore the planet Earth, when in reality, it would only reveal an unattractive, heavy woman who had hair that resembled a Viking's helmet. Her purple attire was pilling and smelled of mothballs, yet she said in her raspy, smoker voice, "What a dump," when she saw the luscious woods. It was Oncie's charmless, grumpy Aunt Grizelda.

After she stepped out, Oncie's two older brothers Bret and Chet ran out. Both twins were wearing matching overalls, scampering around as if they were in grade school instead of being five years older than their youngest brother. Their heavy footsteps caused some of the grass underneath them to crunch as if it was in pain. Once they were bored with just running around and observing the environment, Bret grabbed an innocent bar-ba-loot cub and flung the baby animal like a football to his twin Chet. However, Chet could not catch the bear-like creature because he did not look where he was running, slamming himself into a tree. Thankfully the youngling was caught by the soft tufts of the Truffula tree and landed on Chet's chest. The baby critter brushed excess tufts from its fur and walked back to its mother. The Lorax was angry that they were so disrespectful, but he wanted to watch in curiosity how many more freaks were going to venture out of the transportation device.

"Oncie! Is that you?" A shrill voice called out. A petite woman with large hips and thick, blonde hair came running out to her now successful son.

"Mom!" He smiled. She was about to hug Oncie before she saw him. The reason she hated her son.

The green monster that she had always seen following her son since he was born was there, standing closely behind her angelic boy. He did not have his flashy shades this time to obscure his face, allowing the man's cold, icy eyes to stare directly at her. Yes, he appeared in form to be just like her son, but he was nothing like the innocent boy she raised. Oncie never spoke to her like he did, nor did her son ever send shivers of fear down her spine. And never did her youngest child ever mock her. But what the mother hated the most was his smirk. Not only did it exude an arrogance that she wanted to beat down to a bloody pulp, but it revealed his sharp teeth that glistened in the sunlight. It made him look like a human with the expression of a mountain troll, waiting for prey to stray into its domain.

"Three clicks as always," Once-ler said before pulling out his gold, ornate pocket watch from his pinstripe jacket. He adjusted it until he heard three clicks, and let go. All the colors of the world were sapped out and turned gray, making it appear as though the only people that were alive were now the Once-ler and Oncie's mother. She glared at the familiar entity.

"See what listening to me gets you? He's now a success because of my instructions. It must have hurt him given that every child hungers for love from his or her mother, but it was for the best. Right?" The Once-ler said adjusting his gloves. "No mother wishes to do that to her child. You say it like it's so simple. You're an evil, horrible man. Scratch that, you are a monster." She practically spat at him.

"I am not a monster, merely another part of your precious son. You made a contradictory wish. You wanted a sweet boy who would follow all of his dreams, but you didn't realize that the tenderness and kindness that he possesses will hold him back. I asked you that day that I separated from your son if you wanted your baby to succeed, and you said yes. Are you backing down on that? Do you want your son continuing to live the half-life he's living now? Making breakfast for smelly animals and cleaning after them like a tired maid? He can escape the life that Chet and Bret have no chance to do, and you know it. Whether you like it or not, I am his key factor to success. When he has achieved everything he wants, that is when you will see me disappear. Or do you think you'll miss me too much? I knew I was always your favorite, deep down, mommy." The Once-ler mocked, the last statement was his horrible attempt to imitate the sweet Oncie that she knew as her son.

"Yes I want Oncie to succeed. But I don't want you here anymore! Oncie has grown up and doesn't need you watching him anymore! He is a success now. Get away from him!" She hollered. She put both of her hands on her hips in an attempt to hold back from attacking him. While the blonde woman wanted nothing more than the kill him, she knew he could easily defeat her.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started. I'll make sure that all his desires are filled to the dot. He has ambition and dreams, big ones. Oncie is quite a visionary. He has something that no one in history ever had before him; he is special. Don't you want him to achieve everything he desires?" She bit her lip nervously. Of course every mother would do what was best for any of her children, but would they do it if it meant asking a demon? She sighed. Despite how much she disliked the ghoulish doppelganger, he was helping her son as asked of him.

"Fine," She said, still dissatisfied with her choice. It didn't appear that her feelings mattered to Once-ler though, who still had the same smirk painted on his face.

"Good, hope you enjoy your son's transformation Madame." The Once-ler winked and put on his signature, glittery sunglasses. After that, he pulled out his watch and clicked it once, making everything normal again. He put it back into his pocket carefully and sauntered even closer to Oncie until he was just a couple inches from the woman's beloved son. The delicious, jaw-dropping son whom he made his property and lover, but she didn't have to know that yet. The devilish counterpart licked his lips. He needed to feel the kinder copy. His body craved one thing: Oncie.

Oncie looked at his mother with curiosity in his eyes. For a flicker of a second, she appeared sad and confused, but it was probably his imagination for she ran up to him and embraced him tightly. He could not remember the last time he hugged the blonde dubbed "mother."

"There's my suddenly successful son. I knew you could do it." She cooed. Oncie would never know the truth of those words.

"Really? Because you've always said that I wouldn't ever amount to anything. Remember?" Oncie pointed out.

"Oh hush you," she paused to back away from her son. "All that talk was just to motivate you. We all knew you were going to do it, right? Right?" She nudged her brother to hug her son and say he felt the same. When he did, Oncie looked into his mother's eyes filled with joy. For a pang of a second, her heart shattered. She did not think that in any of her years of raising him had she seen him genuinely happy about her presence. But what child would care for a mother that emotionally abused them for no inherent reason?

"Thanks for clearing that up; I actually felt really bad about that for a very long time." Oncie emphasized. The blonde woman stayed silent and kept a happy face. If Oncie's mother were to try to respond to him, she would probably end up breaking down into tears and confess everything to him. But the monster told her that if she did, Oncie would lose everything he gained from his influence. Suddenly, she saw her son glance in the direction of the Once-ler, with a slight smile on his round face. Her eyes bugged out, making them almost as wide as her innocent son's. Could he see the monster that was invisible to him when he was younger? She hoped to god that he did not.

"Bret! Chet! Set up the RV and for god's sake, will you stop throwing that bear?" The mother yelled at her hopeless sons. Her son Chet immediately dropped the bar-ba-loot he was going to catapult into the air and ran to the vehicle to press a big, red button. Soon, hidden compartments on all sides were released and formed a larger home. The Lorax however, protested the family's stay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got to go! Nobody is moving in here, everybody out!" He shouted to the rude strangers.

"Who invited the giant, furry peanut?" Aunt Grizelda quipped. This made the forest guardian fume with anger. A fight was born.

"Peanut? I'll show you a peanut. I'll go right up your nose!" The Lorax challenged, holding up his furry fists like a prized fighter. The creature's small stature took away most of the intimidation he tried to place on the heavy visitor. She appeared amused honestly.

"Ha!" The fat woman mocked and brought her fists up as well. Oncie in fear of both his relative and friend getting hurt, broke them up by holding the smaller, orange critter back. His doe-like eyes were glossed with concern.

"Come on Lorax, you would never hit a woman!" The modest, young man reasoned. The Lorax's eyes grew wide with shock.

"That's a woman?" He never knew human females could be so ugly. To dissipate the awkward tension after the Lorax's insensitive words, Oncie decided to introduce his relatives to the woodland protector. It was best that everyone got along well.

"Family, this is my friend-"

"Acquaintance!" The orange fluff corrected, making Oncie slightly sad at the relationship demotion by the Lorax.

"This is my good acquaintance, the Lorax. He speaks for the trees." The entrepreneur gazed at the creature to see if his statement was now correct and got a nod in response.

"Yeah, that's right. And on behalf of the trees, get out!" Oncie elbowed the orange furball and hushed him to be quiet.

"Come on Lorax, be nice! This is my family here, and I'm going to need their help if my company's going to get bigger," the innocent man explained. The Lorax raised his eyebrows. Now he was the one hurt by the other male's words.

"Bigger?"

"Yeah, this isn't some rinky-dink operation anymore. It's going to be huge! I have a vision, a world filled with thneeds!" Oncie cried out, spreading his arms out as far as he could, his eyes glimmering with excitement. The Once-ler grinned, waving at Oncie's mother and mouthing, "I told you so." She just glared at him intensely as the devilish doppelganger got even closer to the woman's son, kissing the top of Oncie's head affectionately. This time her boy didn't respond to the entity's touch. Perhaps he was still blind to the phantom and the one glance was just a coincidence? She shrugged it off and continued to silently observe more.

"Kid, which direction does a tree fall?" The Lorax asked softly, begging the other to answer the way he wanted him to.

"Uh… down?" Oncie asked as if it were a trick question. It was not the answer to the orange creature's riddle.

"A tree falls in the direction it leans. Be careful where you lean, beanpole." The forest guardian said before walking into the thickest part of the woodland. Oncie watched his friend stroll away, feeling a bit disappointed that the other could not be excited for him.

"Well, since you are all working for me and you just arrived; why don't you get yourselves comfortable and we'll have dinner later. I will even make it like old times, when I was back home." Oncie proposed to his family. His brothers got excited by the thought of his meal.

"Oh that's perfect, son. Your brothers probably want to stretch their limbs a little after being cooped up in that RV for so long. They remind me of the bulldog I had when I was a little girl. Pent up with so much energy!" His mother said.

"I'm surprised they're considered sentient. I bet the dog was smarter. The dog could probably sit on command and everything!" Once-ler mocked. Oncie burst out laughing, barely covering it with his hand so his mother would not think he was crazy. But she knew exactly what was going on, but she really hoped she was wrong and that her son was stronger than this.

"That sick fuck!" She mumbled to herself. But Oncie was a good boy. She had faith in his character. Oncie and Once-ler went back into the humble cottage, happy to have some alone time together. While the ghoulish counterpart always tried to spend as much time being intimate with sweet Oncie (it was as if he would starve without sexual intercourse sometimes), but today Oncie just wanted to cuddle in bed after dealing with his family. As much as he cared for his mother, the shorter copy knew she probably did not discover some great love for him overnight. No, she just loved the thought of cash flowing into her hands.

"Something wrong Oncie?" He asked, brushing a couple of stray hairs from the other's eyes. The more demure man looked up the Once-ler's eyes. Only a couple weeks ago did he fear the green-clad man, but now everything was clear to Oncie. This was the only person who cared about him, and he was definitely okay with that. Oncie leaned up to gently kiss the other's lips.

"Just thinking about stuff," Oncie coyly teased. He knew it would make the Once-ler's perverse imagination run wildly.

"Oh, turn around." Once-ler commanded. Oncie did as ordered, feeling the other man's hardened shaft press against his backside. He giggled, knowing this was when he would play innocent and unwilling to the Once-ler's devious plans. Role-playing made sex seem a little less primitive and demanding, and more like a play or movie. He struggled to get away, but the devilish copy would immediately wrap his arms around Oncie's waist and thrust his hips hard, practically fucking the more angelish counterpart through both of their trousers. Oncie would feel the other man's lips against his neck, moaning when Once-ler bit down aggressively on his shoulder. The more experienced doppelganger's teeth were practically razor sharp, causing Oncie's shoulders to sometimes bleed during the pleasurable act. But it was during those most painful times that the slimmer man felt absolute euphoria. The Once-ler was right; he was a masochist.

"While it's fun making moans come out of those pretty lips, today I want them around my dick." Whoa! This was not following the routine at all!

"I've never done that before." The smaller half admitted. He felt the hot, breathy laugh from Once-ler against his neck, making Oncie shiver in fear and excitement. Being forced to do something by the Once-ler was so sexy. His blood was rushing through his veins, hot as moving lava. He felt the phantom's teeth scrape lightly against his neck. Oncie in a slightly higher voice called out "Once-ler" which made the taller man smirk.

"Get up and onto the floor. Put those knees to use." The slimmer man nodded and slipped out of the Once-ler's arms to slide onto the floor. Oncie waited for the devious doppelganger to sit up, his heart thumping his rib cage when he hear the other man unzipping his black, dress pants. Once-ler just moved the trousers a couple inches down before his throbbing erection was in front of the more innocent man. Oncie gulped. The other's cock was just as long as his, but the task of fitting it into his mouth was going to be a challenge.

He gripped it firmly, just as Oncie would to please himself and slowly raised his hand up and down. Oncie glanced at the other man, who licked his lips and pointed to his hardened cock. This was not time to be scared. The Once-ler wanted to get a blowjob and he wanted Oncie's soft, full lips wrapped around his dick. Oncie nodded and poked his tongue out to slowly drag it along the length of the other man's member. The more demure brunette found the taste of the Once-ler pleasing, running his tongue along the thick cock in a more fluid motion. He saw the Once-ler close his eyes in euphoria, chest heaving deeply, and the green-clad man actually started sweating at the temples. It was gratifying, seeing the demanding and dominant doppelganger losing control of himself. Oncie grew bold by the other copy's lack of composure and slid his sinful lips around the bulbous head of the Once-ler's erection. The Once-ler's thighs quivered, but they quaked when Oncie's rough tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. To put the confident and arrogant counterpart on edge was like a drug to Oncie. It was probably too satisfying.

The more angelic Oncie pulled his mouth away slowly, increasing the suction which caused even more friction for his partner. Almost all of it was out of his hot cavern before Oncie suddenly sucked down until half of the man's dick was inside his hungry mouth. The fashionable doppelganger threw his head back, his hands clenching tightly on the sheets underneath him. Although the sweet boy was inexperienced, he made up for it with enthusiasm. Once-ler did not expect Oncie to take so much of him at once. The slippery roof of the other man's mouth and the vice-like suction made him go insane. Oncie smiled around the Once-ler's shaft, pulling back again only to shove as much back in. The more innocent counterpart repeated this process, building up a steady rhythm to please the other man.

"Use your hands on the parts you can't reach." Once-ler advised in a breathy voice. Oncie blushed, wondering why he had not thought of that before and used his right hand to pump the rest of the shaft he would not fit. The shorter man sped up, taking more of the Once-ler's thick appendage into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. He did not feel fatigue of any kind that he thought he would experience, but it was probably due to the more experienced doppelganger tasting and feeling so good in his mouth. The friction between the copy's cock and the buds on his tongue felt heavenly, making Oncie crave the Once-ler's thick shaft even more than usual. In order to help speed up his pace, Oncie used his left hand to reach for one of the doppelganger's hands and brought the other's hand to the top of his head. The Once-ler understood, using the powerful force of his hand to make the usually innocent counterpart go even swifter that before. Oncie moaned. He could feel the suit-clad man was close because a few drops of precious precum landed on his tongue. Oncie wanted more. The shorter copy removed his hand from the other man's erection, letting the Once-ler practically face fuck him as aggressively as he could. Oncie groaned, wanting to beg the other for more cum. He soon got his wish, the Once-ler pulled his head all the way down to the base, forcing him to swallow all of his thick essence. Oncie happily licked it all up, continuing to suck on the other brunette's dick when it was limp to make sure he got every deserved drop.

"Damn, and I'm supposed to be the greedy one." Once-ler gasped, still trying to catch his breath. Oncie flashed a winning smile, not even appearing as if he committed such a depraved sex act. It made both men laugh, completely uncaring if there were others that might hear them.

"Oncie, you better go. It's already four in the afternoon. Better go now if you want to make dinner for your hill-billy family." Once-ler teased. The younger man did not appear amused. Although his relatives were not the most sophisticated people alive, that did not mean they deserved that kind of bullying. The Once-ler rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up, knowing the demure man was upset by his insults. Oncie was way too nice.

"I'm not taking it back. Now go on, I won't be joining you just yet. I need to do something." Oncie nodded, giving a tiny kiss before strolling out the door and quickly into the familiar RV. He immediately took out the ingredients he needed (he memorized the organization of the kitchen pantry when he was young) and began to make a fine meal. He had only melted the butter by the time his mother came down. She had a serious look on her face which confused the youngest child, but her expression was made clear when she spoke.

"Oncie, you are a smart boy. It is the reason why I named you Once-ler, because I only needed to tell you something once, and you would learn it. Please do not live down your name, and remember what I am saying to you now. Do not become friends with the green monster. The greedy bastard is just a trickster. I know he might be helpful, but you do not need him anymore." His mother knew the Once-ler? Before he could ask her how, he heard a harsh hiss from the pan in front of him. Oncie added his various ingredients, completely forgetting all of his questions for his mother. The blonde woman appeared happy, thinking that Oncie would follow her advice.

Because it was a grand meal, the food would not be finished for two hours. When that time passed, the delicious smell dissipated throughout the mechanical home, attracting the rest of the family to the dining room. Since her competent son was doing all of the cooking, Oncie's mother set up the table. It was a special occasion, so she grabbed the extra fancy table linens that draped down to the floor of the large dining table. Soon everything was set and they all began to eat about five minutes before six. Bret and Chet ate with their mouths open, causing some chunks to dirty the cloth, but that was expected of from them. Oncie ate slower than usual, for he was waiting for the devious doppelganger to show up, now not used to being without the other man's companionship.

A predatory hand started Oncie's knee and wandered closer until it danced delicately around the zipper. Oncie's eyes shot open and he checked to see if any of his family members were playing a sick joke on him. All of them, even the burly twins, were all too engrossed in the meal to be a reliable suspect. The innocent brunette barely lifted the dainty cloth, seeing the color of money-green from a familiar coat. Dear god, please no!

"What are you doing?" Oncie hissed barely above a whisper, lifting a little more so that he could see the Once-ler's face. The man under the table shrugged.

"I wanted to return the favor from earlier." Oncie shook his head. Did he have to do this now? Oncie kicked violently at the other to get away from him. When he was able to get the devious man away from his private regions, he went back to his meal only to see his whole family's eyes were upon him. Oncie nervously laughed saying he thought he saw a mouse. Everyone rolled their eyes. The youngest member of the family was a neat freak and would be scared of a rodent like a typical woman. Oncie sighed in relief, going back to his food. Well, now he knew where the Once-ler was. The damned pervert was going to ruin his- good freaking gods!

He felt his zipper fall down and nimble fingers opening the two buttons, exposing his red-heart printed boxers. The buttons on the last barrier between his genitals and the depraved counterpart's devilish touch were being undone in the middle of a family supper! Oncie gulped, his face glowing red in anticipation of what was to happen. The Once-ler pulled out his limp member, his leather gloves felt amazing on the demure copy's length. Soon they went away. Oncie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The more innocent brunette checked his appearance in the reflection in the spoon, happy to see that his face was returning to normal. As he was about to consume another bite of food, he felt the hot breath of the Once-ler against the tip. Oncie groaned but immediately composed himself. His mother glanced at him, asking if he was alright. He nodded but his body was burning hotter than the sun. The Once-ler wrapped his lips around the inexperienced man's shaft, pumping the enlarged cock in and out of his cavern like a pro. Sweat dripped off from his forehead and onto his shirt, causing Oncie's usually fresh and cute appearance to become disheveled and drenched with sweat. The younger man wished that he had the devilish doppelganger's huge shades to help obscure his appearance. Said man was not waiting for any amount of time to tease him, making sure to get all of Oncie's cock into his ravenous mouth. Oncie closed his eyes, quietly whimpering as he felt Once-ler pull back to lick up the numerous drops of precum. Dear lord, he did not know whether it was better to cum already or not.

"Son, are you sure you are alright?" The blonde woman asked her son, slowly getting up from her seat. Oncie raised his hand to signal her to stay in her chair, telling her that it was probably something he ate earlier that day. She nodded and quickly sat down to finish her food. The demonic doppelganger shoved the hard cock into his mouth once more; his speed was hastening with every passing second. Oncie was squinting his eyes, toes curling, and all his muscles were spasm-ing in a way that was out of his control. His breathing grew ragged, and Oncie's heart felt as it if were about to pop out of his chest. The other man's talented tongue snaked in almost impossible angles around his swollen appendage, creating friction Oncie only thought was achieved in fantasy land. He put his left hand on top of the Once-ler dark hair, making his head move even faster. Oncie lowered his head down, his face flushed as he said quiet enough so only the Once-ler could hear "God, you are too good at this, you bastard."

Oncie bit his lip, blood filling his mouth as he came powerfully into the other man's mouth. The Once-ler smirked and lifted the cloth to reveal his smirked face. The devious man winked and ducked away before the sweet Oncie regained energy to pummel him for the humiliating act.

Oncie immediately fixed his underwear and trousers discretely, dismissing himself early from the gathering due to feeling ill. He gave everyone his precious apple pie topped with vanilla ice-cream, and sauntered back to his house.

As much as he enjoyed the doppelganger's actions he was still very angry about the untimeliness of it. Because Oncie's mother was still around, the Once-ler would not get back to the residence until he was sure the woman was asleep. When the green-clad man entered the home, he saw Oncie sitting up on the bed waiting for him in his favorite pajamas. He did not appear joyous.

"Hey baby, how are you?" The Once-ler asked, almost nervous (not that he would EVER admit to feeling that emotion). "You have gone too far! What if my family saw? My mom, apparently, can see you. Urgh, you're so careless sometimes." Oncie scolded. The greedy counterpart took sat down next to him on the bed, hugging the other man who had his arms crossed over his torso.

"Aw, come on Oncie. You know you enjoyed it. It is kind of exciting having a little risk, is it not? You know you can't be mad at me forever." He cooed, poking the more demure brunette on the cheek. Oncie looked at him with a scowl on his face, but it easily dissolved into a small smile. His other half really knew him too well. Just as he was about to hug back though, both men heard a knock on the door.

"Hey kid, are you in there?" Oncie ran up to the entrance of his home to open the door.

"Oh, hi, Lorax. What are you doing here?" Oncie asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the family stuff."

"Oh sure, I know it's kind of unsettling for you. But I'm sure whatever you are thinking of is nothing to worry about. Do you want to come in?" The demure brunette offered. While he liked the orange creature, his invitation to the forest guardian was really to piss off the Once-ler a little. The Lorax nodded, knowing that what he wanted to talk about with his friend was a private matter. Once-ler glared at the woodland critter with distaste. The small animal, although he denied his bond to Oncie in front of the family, was actually the closest one to the younger copy besides himself. There must be some way to get the fluff ball away from his sweet counterpart, but he was not sure of what that would be.

"I still stand by what I said before. Your family should leave this place kid. I think you should leave them alone, too. They don't belong here with you or the forest." The Lorax tried to reason with Oncie.

"I did not exactly get a warm welcome from you either when I first arrived here. Don't you think that you are rushing this? You don't know them very well Lorax."

"Beanpole, you're a different case. You are a good person. Just… just don't let them change you." The Lorax subtly pleaded. The Once-ler made a fake gagging noise. The orange sack was being too sentimental with what was his. But how to rid his life of the forest guardian? If the Lorax was truly what he said he was, he was probably an immortal creature.

"Hey man, I'll be okay. You look tired though, want to go to bed?" Oncie asked, motioning for the bed but was surprised by the woodland protector's decline.

"I think I'll spend time with the trees, while I still can." And with that, he took off by jumping out of a low window to scamper back to his homeland. While he still could? The Once-ler smiled. The Lorax apparently was like the Greek god of the Wilderness, Pan. In the simple tale, the Greeks believed the entire wilderness had been tamed and no longer existed. If what the gods personified no longer existed, than the god died. Destroy what the Lorax personified, the forest, and the guardian and voice of the trees would be gone. If there were no trees, why would they need to have a voice?

**End of Chapter 3**

Another Chapter down! Thank you to everyone reading this. Feel free to review and I hope you like the next chapter! Sorry this is so short!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Thank you everyone who has been reading this story! I am kind of surprised since I usually do not get so many reviews for a multi-chaptered story. Glad to know that you guys are enjoying it. :)

Also, thank you **Tanya Adams 64, Shred of Sanity, VanillaToast, anonymous "Mrs. So ashamed of Onecest v.v, LoveStoryAddict, anonymous "girl de mo" and ScatterSunshine30** for reviewing.

By the way, has anyone ever read ask-swag-Once-ler's blog? That thing is absolutely hilarious. I can't stop myself from laughing! It makes me want to not only write fanfics, but draw. ._. What is wrong with me?

Also, sorry if there are mistakes! I could not send this to my beta's email address for some reason. Damn computer is going to hell...

**Chapter 4**

Oncie woke up to see his other half missing. He thought the other was out on a stroll (something the Once-ler did to avoid the animals in the morning) and got up to use the restroom, making sure to maneuver around the few animals that sill resided in his home. It was getting warmer outside so it was perfectly understandable that there were less animals, but he still could not forget the Lorax's words. He was spending time with the forest while he could? Did the furry creature really think that the human was going to break his promise? Become corrupted?

He blushed. Alright, he had to admit the devious doppelganger had probably corrupted him in terms of sexual nature, but that kind of dissent into sin does not spread onto the other parts of a personality! Oncie frowned. No, the guardian was just being paranoid. After all, he thought that Oncie was not even his friend so why should the human care as well?

The Once-ler was not on a walk as the innocent counterpart predicted. The taller man was actually watching Oncie's family. Despite their hideous appearance (how Oncie was born into this family, the Once-ler would never know), the buffoons were hard working. The mother was cooking a warm breakfast for everyone, Aunt Grizelda was putting on her layers of makeup (which in the Once-ler's opinion, did nothing to detract from the woman's hideous appearance) before getting to work and knitting thneeds, and all the men were collecting tufts from the trees as instructed by Oncie, probably when they first got here. How annoying… while the ghoulish man found Oncie's behavior cute, his loyal and sweet nature was in his way of ridding the world of the Lorax. The silly peanut was only going to hold Oncie out of reach of true success and the Once-ler's possessive ways. Anymore of the creature's friendship will make Oncie desire things from him like equality in the bedroom, putting the animals before the business, or worse, make the greedy Once-ler to be charitable in money and spirit. While he could tolerate being nicer to Oncie (the other half always showed his appreciation with that tantalizing body of his) but he could never do that when it came to other people. It made his mouth taste like garbage. Poor people garbage to be more precise. Yes, the Lorax threatened to make a future he could not live in and so he decided to pay a visit to the third most influential person in Oncie's life.

"Hey, blonde bitch! We need to talk!" The Once-ler yelled outside close to the kitchen window. He saw as she flinched, but did nothing more in response to his presence.

"Oy! I know you hear me woman. Now get your fat ass outside now!" He shouted again. She rolled her eyes and put the stove at a low heat so none of the food would burn while she was away. The blonde stomped outside her mechanical home; her lips pressed so tight that it looked as if she was going to swallow them whole. Oncie's mother really did not want to deal with him.

"What?" She growled, but not too loudly so the other relatives couldn't hear. Oncie's mother learned a long time ago that the green monster was her burden alone to deal with, especially through the tough times.

"How's business going on your end here?" The Once-ler grinned. She glared. Did he really want to waste her morning with this useless conversation? The mother of three turned to go back into her home only to see the demonic entity beating her to it. Oncie's mother sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. There was an awkward silence until she finally answered him.

"Fine, I guess. They're plucking the tufts just as Oncie said to do so he and Grizelda can make thneeds." She explained, absentmindedly petting her shawl out of habit.

"You know what I think? Instead of harvesting tufts that way, we should just cut the trees down. This way we can not only sell thneeds, but also gather building material for Oncie's empire. It saves time which in return, means more money per hour made. If Oncie wants to live to see out the entirety of his dreams, he needs to make his company bigger at a faster pace." She stood still, not a peep out of her as she processed the information given to her. If the trees really were getting in the way of her son's success as the monster said, it would not matter if they were cut down.

"Why are you telling me this? I am sure Oncie listens to you fairly well… or are you losing your influence on him?" She cheekily threw out. For once, she wanted to get under the eviler version of her son's skin. It did not work for he shrugged it off so casually.

"No, Oncie is still an obedient and submissive boy. But he made a promise to that orange, annoying, ugly creature that he would not chop drown another tree. Oncie is too nice to see how being that kind can hurt yourself in the end. Such an adorable, sweet boy," he paused to relish the blonde's disgust in his words when it came to her son "and yet, he has a need for greatness. And it's both of our duties to help him, right?" The Once-ler paused again to wait for the woman to nod. "Then we have to use our combined control over Oncie to make him see the right choice. Make a suggestion to him later today. Try to play into his sweet side and his wanting to please you. It should work perfectly if you do and he'll be even bigger and richer, sooner than predicted."

The Once-ler stepped out of the way, not even bothering to see if she agreed with him or not. She was not a very smart woman, so he knew he could convince her easily. It was Oncie he knew was going to put up a fight. Despite the shorter copy's kinder nature, he still possessed powerful attributes such as stubbornness, determination, and loyalty. While he liked a partner that was more submissive, it would be so boring without the friction Oncie brought out once in a while. Too bad the Once-ler's desires for this kind of personality were going to make this difficult to deal with. The other boy was not prone to violence like his brothers, but when he was made the usually timid Oncie exuded an aura of dominance and presence that made the green-clad man shiver in delight. The last time he saw the sweet counterpart get that angry was when his brother broke open a bag of their youngest sibling's favorite marshmallows and letting the sweets lay limp on the floor wasted. To waste marshmallows to Oncie was like breaking the law. Oncie was a scrawny, thirteen-year-old boy at the time, but when he balled his hands into fists and scolded his brothers in that earthquake-causing voice, he might as well have been a broad-shouldered behemoth bringing upon the wrath of god on the twins. The Once-ler watched in silence since the ebony haired adolescent could not feel or see his presence. Thank goodness Oncie did not know him then, because although how hypnotized the more deviant doppelganger was by the other half's show of anger, it would be humiliating to beg to be submissive sexually to a child (especially since his body has always been around the age of thirty-three since he came to being).

The Once-ler entered the house to see Oncie in his pajamas, cooking pancakes and making fruit salad lightly dusted with sugar. While they were technically the same person, seeing all that sugar intake at once made his stomach churn. But hey, if his other half still kept that svelte and sexy figure (especially those dips) he would not question Oncie's diet.

"Hey, you've been gone for a while." Oncie whispered in order to not disturb the forest critters' slumber. The Once-ler nodded, calmly waking until he was behind the other brunette to wrap his long arms around the thin waist.

"I was just doing some thinking. Just lost track of time Oncie," The Once-ler said before kissing his Oncie on the cheek. He knew due to Oncie's young age and lack of experience with these things that the more innocent man did not feel the same yet, but he will someday.

"What were you thinking about? If it's me in a cat costume, I have already told you no." The younger tensed. The Once-ler laughed and shook his head against the other man's swan-like neck.

"No, I was actually thinking about our company and its progress. I'm not always a sleazy pervert." The larger doppelganger pouted. He let go of his grip around Oncie to allow the man to stack four pancakes onto his plate and over a dozen on a larger plate for the animals still resting. Oncie drizzled both stacks in a mixture of melted butter and maple syrup. The greedy Once-ler watched in amusement, thinking how Oncie was acting like a foster mother to all of the woodland creatures. He made them food, cleaned up after them, was concerned for them. It was adorable.

"So mommy, do you want to hear what daddy thought would improve the business? You know, make it more efficient?" The Once-ler smirked, loving the dark flush on the innocent Oncie.

"Do not call me that!" Oncie hissed as silently as he could. Although he was able to wake the animals and get them preoccupied with the meal he made them, they could still possibly eavesdrop on Oncie's conversation to the invisible counterpart.

"I think it is an absolutely fitting nickname for both of us. You scream like a mommy in bed." He said before giving a playful pinch to the more demure brunette's bottom. If it were even possible, the Once-ler thought the younger male grew even redder in shade. The flashier dressed man laughed loudly, taking advantage over the fact that no one but Oncie could hear him (after all, he was a sadist at heart).

"Can we talk after they leave? At least let me eat." Oncie tried to reason before taking a bite out of his own food. The Once-ler shook his head. He was going to use his power to the fullest.

"But you are such a good mommy, dearest Oncie. You wear cute, patterned aprons, cook all the meals, make sure everyone is happy and full, and you make everything as pristine and clean as when you started. You're my little, domesticated house wife. Thank goodness you're not fat like most of them." The green-clad man swooned, running his hand sensuously down Oncie's back. Oncie pouted but continued eating as if nothing happened.

"You make the sexiest noises too during sex. Did you know that? I mean no pillow-biting at all in your case. You cry out as loudly as your lungs allow you to." The Once-ler wiggled his eyebrows. Oncie groaned, thankfully none of his furry visitors could hear the taller man. Still, the angelic half wished they would eat faster and leave so he could retaliate back. But when they finished the huge platter of food, most of them started at the motherly brunette, using their adorable eyes to get the nice human to make more food. Oncie shook his head. Damn animals were way too cute. When he got up to cook more food, the Once-ler laughed even harder and mocked him more.

"Aw mommy, the kiddos are still hungry!" He chuckled. Oncie growled but then recalled the other man had something important to tell him.

"What idea did you have about the company?" Oncie whispered. The Once-ler appeared confused but then remembered the goal he had earlier that morning. Imagining the sweeter man as a cute, timid house wife was too amusing.

"I thought that the harvesting process was much too slow. Trees are renewable resource that can grow in a short amount of time. So it won't be a huge loss if we cut them down." He paused when he saw Oncie glaring and sighed. "Just hear out my case Oncie! I know you made a promise to the Lorax, but I think it's unfair." Oncie sighed but nodded to signal the other to continue.

"I did some research on the trees this morning. These things are practically like weeds. Here," The Once-ler stopped to pull out a sprouting from his pocket "I only gave this seed about ten drops of water and it is already breaking out of its casing. They do not need much to thrive. Any trees that we cut down will easily be replaced. We would be acting like a natural wildfire of some sorts for the forest, which are a part of beautifying and rejuvenating nature. We get rid of the old trees and allow new ones like this one in my hand, to live and take their place. And if it's helping both us and the trees, I don't see the problem in cutting them down." Oncie pondered the other man's words. The Once-ler did appear to have valid points in both business and when it can to the ecosystem of the animals.

"I think… we should think more and research about this first. While what you are saying is probably true, I still do not want to be hasty. Let us just fill our back orders and develop a name for ourselves with good reviews. If there is an immediate need for more efficient production, I'll consider your propositions." The younger boy said as neutral as possible. The Once-ler was shocked to hear the younger man one-up him when it came to business and arguing for his view.

He saw the usually demure brunette grin slyly (Oncie probably knew what the Once-ler was trying to do) before serving more food to the confused animals. Oncie apologized to them, telling them that he was just thinking out loud.

The Innocent man's surprising quick thinking made the greedier half both sad and proud at the same time. The other was a worthy, business savvy opponent that was able to choose his words swiftly and carefully, but at the same time was delaying his plans to kill the Lorax. Perhaps his mother could persuade the other Once-ler when she sees him later. Goodness, he was so impressed to the point that he called Oncie "Once-ler." He stayed silent until _Oncie_ finished eating before agreeing to cuddle with the other before getting to work. Thankfully the furry beasts were outside now, playing under the Truffula trees' shade like usual.

"You aren't mad that we aren't going through with your plans for the company, are you?" The smaller man asked. The green-clad man was glad that he still was a better liar than the innocent copy.

"No, I thought you just had a valid point that did not agree with mine. Why don't we just forget that and lay here? Work is not important right now." It seemed convincing enough to ease the plainer doppelganger's mind. The more devious man held the other closer, helping ease his bruised ego (it was childish, he knew but it still hurt) by feeling the other Once-ler's fragile body. Because men did not stop growing until mid-twenties, Oncie was still the petite one when it came to everything. Muscle mass, height, thickness, and the sharpness of his face were still inferior in comparison to the devilish counterpart. Perhaps adjusting the younger man's diet so he stayed this way should be taken into consideration? No, he could never do damage to the other or manipulate him that way. Even if he wanted to, he just could not see Oncie falling for it.

"You know, I'm the one on bottom… because I want to, right? You don't have to be so sensitive you know." How did the other half read his mind?

"We're kind of the same person so you can't hide anything from me, even if we've only known each other for a few weeks." Oncie paused to kiss the Once-ler on the shin. "I like doing things under your control because it's fun. I get excited. You have an aura of confidence and superiority that I admire. Don't ever think my respect for you will change after one incident. You're very important to me, so please don't be upset with me." The Once-ler blushed. He did not know the other felt so strongly about him so soon. Now his heart felt lifted and he held the other tighter not due to insecurity, but because of the elation he was feeling.

"You know, you're an even kinder and wiser person I give you credit for. You really are the mommy who secretly runs the house." Oncie huffed and playfully slapped the Once-ler on the shoulder. Both men were laughing hysterically and snuggled closer together until they heard a knock on the door. Both Once-lers groaned.

"Oncie, I know you're up. How long are you going to be cooped up in there? Your Aunt Grizelda is making thneeds all by herself and she's going to get tired if she's the only one filling out these orders. Come on Oncie, get your butt out of bed!" His mother demanded from the other side of the door. Oncie tried to get up to address his mother, but the aggressive doppelganger pulled him back mouthing "Let her be mad, stay with me."

"Oncie, I know you are awake!" She growled before banging on the door. Oncie was conflicted. He glanced at the door and then back at the Once-ler, and stayed by the other man's side for he was clearly still feeling wounded and needed attention. The slimmer Once-ler heard his mother bash her fist against the door for several minutes before finally giving up and walking away. The Once-ler in his mind was flicking the blonde woman off, mentally telling her "That's right, he loves me more bitch."

"Can you let me go… uh, Once-ler? I kind of thought of a way to cheer you up… but I need to go to the bathroom for that." Oncie said. The Once-ler pouted, not really wanting to part from the other but let him go anyways. He wanted to see what the other was going to do. Oncie pulled out something white out of his dresser and ran for the only bathroom in the house. The Once-ler did not see the point in not changing in front of him. He had seen his other half's body and it was not something to be ashamed of (after all, anything like his own body was practically godly). Without Oncie there to preoccupy his time, it seemed as though it had literally grinded to a halt. He was clearly watching the lone clock on the wall tick as the seconds went by, but seemed as if the clock was lazily doing its task. He snorted.

"Okay, before I come out of the bathroom I want you to promise that you will not laugh! Promise?" The Once-ler crossed his fingers.

"Sure Oncie, just let me see." He was prepared to see Oncie in a dress shirt and other fancy clothes that the other probably felt awkward in. If anything, it would probably be an improvement in his original attire that would make him proud.

He did not expect a mid-thigh, white dress however. The dress was form fitting. It had a deep, revealing, v-shaped neckline which accented Oncie's beautiful collarbone and pale skin. The dressed skimmed over the natural curves of the innocent doppelganger's waist until it reached the top of his hip. From that point, the dress flared out, the extra volume creating the illusion of wider and more feminine hips on the younger counter's skinny frame. Oncie blushed, trying desperately to stretch the dress's skirt to his knees but his long, dancer's legs were not going to make that possible. Besides, the greedy copy was drooling at the sight of the other man's shapely legs, wanting nothing more than to rub them with his bare hands for hours.

"How did you acquire this… frock?" The green-clad man asked, still entranced by his other half's striking beauty. Oncie fiddled with his fingers nervously and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"My mother gave it to me. She said it was the dress she wore when she met my father. When she gave it to me, she told me to give it to the special girl in my life when I meet her." Oncie explained, rubbing his bare arms in anticipation. The ravenous clone smirked. He did not know whether if it would be more satisfying to boast to the young man's mother how Oncie used her sacred dress or if it would be a dirty, little secret that he would relish.

"Well mommy, come here. The kids are gone and daddy is waiting." He said before taking his gloves off. As much of a fetish he had for the accessories, nothing beat the sensation of skin on skin. Once the opera length gloves were off, he patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. The slightly shorter man nodded and sat on the bed beside his doppelganger, playing the act of a demure, young lady (which in the Once-ler's opinion, there was not much difference in the boy's usual personality). Oncie smiled sheepishly before batting his feminine eyelashes at his lover. The devious Once-ler flashed a quick grin of approval before slinking his right arm around _his wife's_ waist and pulled Oncie even closer to him than before. He did not close the gap between their lips, wanting the more submissive partner to fill the space. Oncie blushed, not used to having choices when it came to their sexual encounters but pressed his lips softly against the other man's, trying as best as he could to kiss as passionately as the demanding Once-ler. The Once-ler's hands wandered all over the clone's body, doing his best to not give into temptation and rip the flimsy garment off Oncie. Instead, they finally rested on the other's slim back and shoulder. The intimate moment was a mixture of awkward yet exhilaration for both Once-lers. Oncie while he felt uncomfortable in the outfit loved the control the Once-ler was taking and giving to him. This would definitely not be the last time that he would cross-dress. The deviant half meanwhile, although was not happy with the idea of toughing something the annoying, blonde mother wore, could not deny his desire that he felt when he saw Oncie in it. He looked like a beautiful angel that was all his to take.

"Daddy, I think you're too warm. Why don't I put your coat and hat away from you." Oncie smiled before disrobing the other of the heavy jacket and plucking the flamboyant top hat. The once-ler did not know if the other mastered moving his hips so sensuously of it is was his natural walk, but it sent jolts of electricity through his spine. When Oncie slightly bent over, making his mile-long legs seem even longer, the Once-ler rushed to him and pushed Oncie against the wall. Oncie yelled and dropped the other man's garments and was about to protest the attack, but when the Once-ler bit down on his shoulder, Oncie only whimpered in pleasure. The greedy Once-ler smirked and slid a lecherous hand down the neckline of the dress, pinching the sensitive nipples until the nubs were hard. His hungry mouth zipped to the innocent brunette's neck, licking at any untouched flesh he could find. Oncie groaned before wrapping his arms around the Once-ler's neck, making sure that he wouldn't slump to the floor.

The greedier man hoisted Oncie over his shoulder before throwing him back onto the bed. Oncie gasped, surprised at being handled like a rag doll but the doppelganger did appear to be much stronger than he was. The demure partner lay still, trying to catch his breath when he heard the other man shuffle through his pockets trying to find something. Oncie wanted to look to see what the devious counterpart was trying to find, but that would mean having to look at his erection that was threatening to poke out of his mother's dress. Although he had thought up the idea, he was still too ashamed to look. Finally, the depraved version of the two found the lubricant he was looking for and put it aside so he could comfortably unzip his trousers. He only pushed the garment to his knees, not wanting to waste any more precious time the Once-ler could spend with his beloved. He squeezed out a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his cock, hissing from the cold temperature (but Once-ler knew Oncie would change that very soon). He used his hands to make sure every inch was thoroughly coated, wiping his hands on the sheets to get rid of the excess (they needed to be washed anyways).

He ran his hands all over the slender legs of his demure lover, loving the feel of the smooth, bare skin against his rough hands. Once the Once-ler had gotten his fill of the younger man's sexy legs, he lifted them over his shoulder so the back of the knees rested on the shoulder joint. The Once-ler gripped both of Oncie's hands and he positioned himself at the smaller man's entrance. Oncie bit his lip and nodded, and it was all the man above him needed to thrust hard into him. Oncie groaned and gripped the other man's hands tighter.

Unlike their previous encounters, the devious doppelganger was rough from the start. Oncie could feel his hole harshly flex and contract around the man's erection, groaning in both pleasure and pain. The Once-ler kept snapping his hips forcefully into Oncie's, knowing the man underneath him was having the time of his life. The younger man kept thrashing, doing his best to match the Once-ler's pace in order to get the taller man deeper into him. Oncie was always amazed how good it felt when the other was filling him like this. The younger man did not know how he was able to live this long without craving for as much of the other half's dick inside him as he possibly could, but he knew that the only thing that mattered at this moment was accomplishing the task of getting the Once-ler to drill him harder into the mattress. To the Once-ler, it wasn't hard to fulfill the other man's requests when the man beneath him cried out so intensely and writhed up so desperately to meet his every thrust. Oncie moaned even louder when the devilish man released his hands and placed his ungloved ones on Oncie's thighs, allowing him to shove even harder and faster into the younger doppelganger. Oncie's legs quivered but he couldn't let them quit now. Not until he came around the other man's dick.

"More!" Oncie screamed, reaching under the dress's skirt to pump his neglected erection. The ravenous counterpart nodded, his steady breathing thrown out the door as he slammed even harder into Oncie's tight body. The heat and friction made both of them drenched in sweat, but they could not stop. If it was even possible, the lecherous Once-ler found a way to shove his cock even deeper and harder into the cross-dressing boy.

"Oh god! Yes!" Oncie groaned before spilling his cum all over the white dress, his exposed chest, and the Once-ler's dress shirt. The Once-ler could feel all of the muscles convulse around his member and despite all his willpower, he came inside the slender man. They both collapsed onto the bed, extremely exhausted from the ordeal. While they were tired, they could not help but feel slightly proud at being able to fill the house with the perfume of sweat and set. Oncie looked down at the heirloom dress, feeling naughty yet not guilty about soiling it with his sum and soon the Once-ler's cum that would leak out of his abused orifice. The silence was broken when the devious man zipped up his pants.

"You… are the best." He gushed before kissing Oncie on the cheek. The younger man blushed but thanked the other man for his compliment.

"I think I should be a little productive and air out the house." Oncie said before grabbing some tissues to wipe himself, the bed, and the Once-ler, before going to the bathroom to get dressed into his usual attire. Even when it unfurled the curtains on all the windows of his house, Oncie's face was still flushed not because he was aroused, but his body was still overheated from the experience.

He saw the Once-ler sleeping form on the bed and smiled. Oncie decided to use this rare silence to work on the design for his future factory. As he was finishing the blueprints up quickly, adding his custom house which he dubbed the _lurkem_, he heard the soft patter of familiar, high-heeled boots walking to his house. His mother stopped outside the window, concern on her face. Oncie gulped, hoping and praying to god that she did not hear his sexual escapade with the _green monster_ as she called the Once-ler, and if she did know that she would not confront him on it. Instead, the blonde woman expressed worries about the company that was similar to the devilish doppelganger's opinion earlier that day.

"Oncie, we got a little problem." She started. Oncie took his eyes off his vision to look at his mother. She did not seem happy at all.

"Problem?" He questioned. He hoped that she would not confront him on his activities, or tell him about the Lorax rudely harassing them to move out of the forest. While he was still a little upset with the orange creature, Oncie did care for him and sympathize with his reasoning.

"Yeah, you see… we aren't making thneeds fast enough. Aunt Grizelda has been napping for two hours before the men can't keep up." She said before pointing at his short, stumpy uncle who was pulling a large cart of tufts slowly to the house, while Bret and Chet were plucking individual tufts slowly as requested by him earlier.

"Well, what do we do about it?"

"Well, if we start just cutting the trees down, we could make thneeds faster." She reasoned. Oncie was immediately going to say no, but his mother said afterwards "please Oncie, you're a business man now. You need to do what is best for the company and your momma!" Her eyes were pleading for her youngest son to say yes to her proposal, as if she were secretly asking him who was more important, her love or the trees? He felt so bad since she was just acting on the best interests of the family as any mother would, so of course he could not say no to her.

"I guess cutting a few trees down wouldn't be so bad." He shrugged nervously. He was shocked when she jumped through the window to give him a bear-crushing hug. Getting so many hugs from the usually cold woman felt strangely good, something he longed for such a long time and it was all thanks to the green-clad doppelganger.

He heard Bret and Chet immediately pick up matching axes, hearing them happily cut down random trees that were in their path. The Lorax however, could not let this happen. He ran toward the cottage, thinking the good human did not know what his family doing until the fat aunt picked him up from the ground and looked directly into his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Sir, I need to speak to your boss." The Lorax said, still not recognizing the female as a human woman.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Once-ler isn't seeing anyone today." She smiled. The forest guardian saw his friend working on something by the window and did his best to get his attention.

"Hey! You're breaking your promise! Come on kid, you're better than this! This is really bad!" Before he could say anymore, the large woman threw him into the air and far away from the house.

**End of Chapter 4**

Well, hoped you enjoyed reading. Also, will be posting two other Oncest oneshots soon. One will be fluffy, PG-13 oncest while the other will be a weird 1972 Once-ler/Greed-ler/Oncie threesome (I can't believe I will be writing about a character technically having a threesome with himself). What is wrong with me? I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Sorry about the late chapter! My boyfriend disapproves of me writing fan fiction and my computer's broken, so I have to type when he's not looking on a school computer. Chapter updates will be slow like this for a while, I apologize! Thank you **PolarGrizz47, Tanya Adams 64, Shred of Sanity**, and **Vanilla Toast** for reviewing and many thanks to all of you who are reading and favoriting (all those views can't just be a handful of people)! It really means a lot knowing that people are reading and enjoying this story.

Notes:  
1. Plot is going to be picking up rapidly. I know it's kind of sudden by I like the flow of the movie to be similar to this fanfic so... it will get rough soon! Probably chapters 6-8 (thinking it's closer to 9 now) will not be so pretty. I don't know if people will love it or hate it, but eh, it's my fanfic! XD  
2. Hope you don't mind the slight flashback the Lorax has. It is italicized but I did not know if that was clear enough.  
3. Norma makes her only appearance in this fanfic, and there's some friendly Norma-ler (friendship only people!). I know not a lot of Oncest fans like Norma-ler (at least they don't seem to) but I do, especially if they're friends.

**Chapter 5**

"Bad? What does he even mean by that? Am I bad?" Oncie asked. For two weeks the younger Once-ler analyzed the Lorax's words. The green-clad man was worried. He put his gloved hands on the demure copy's shoulders and rested his chin on Oncie's shoulder. The smaller Once-ler sighed, feeling slightly more relaxed now he could physically feel the devilish counterpart. But the entrepreneur could still hear the orange creature's words buzzing through his head. This is bad? How could this be bad? Sure, he had broken his promise, but trees were not like people. They did not have a family to support, customers who desired from them, or any of the dilemmas that Oncie was facing at that moment.

"Of course you are not bad Oncie. You are just providing for the needs of the masses, of your family, and of your dreams. Remember what I told you about the trees? They will thrive, after all, how much can one man's actions do?" His snake-like tongue flicked out, lashing against the younger man's ear. Oncie blushed. Why did the other coax him so easily? The elder entity was too tempting for the younger Once-ler to protest.

"Ha, yeah he's probably just ignorant of how hardy those trees are. He'll see soon that it is best for everyone. Right?" The twenty-year-old asked the other, his wide, angelic eyes practically pleading the older doppelganger to agree. The baby bird that was sitting quietly on his desk before gave a cute honk, almost in approval. The greedier counterpart smiled and nodded against Oncie's neck, making a sound that almost sounded like the purr of a satisfied cat. The demur copy flushed but felt better about the dilemma. Oncie shooed the baby animal away and rotated his body so that he was facing the green-clad entity.

"Thank you for being there for me." Oncie whispered before softly kissing the taller counterpart. The Once-ler wrapped one of his arms around Oncie's thin waist and the other nimble hand behind the submissive man's head; crushing their lips together and creating more desired friction. The devilish copy knew he would always be there for his beloved other half. Their slick tongues entangled in a war-like battle; the Once-ler was surprised by the younger man's boldness. Oncie grabbed him by the lapels and forced them even closer together, practically slamming their teeth against each other. The more dominant Once-ler though lowered his hand that rested on Oncie's waist lower down to give the younger brunette a squeeze on the buttocks. Oncie's eyes rolled back and he moaned, getting distracted enough to finally submit to the green-clad man. Clumsily both Once-lers traveled from the home office to the bedroom, settling down onto the bed without having to tear apart from each other's lips.

The Once-ler was about to disrobe the softer copy of his vest, but the smaller man pushed his hands away. He looked at the angelic doppelganger, seeing all innocence gone and only a perverted grin that could match his was on the young man's face.

"Before we do anything, I think we should move to somewhere else. After all, the family can still possibly hear even with the curtains down. Also... we've never done it outside before."

"Oncie, you are little exhibitionist." The Once-ler teased. The shorter man snorted and mumbled something about the devilish doppelganger having no right to talk after the family dinner incident he ruined.

"Come on, I know a place where we will not be bothered." The elder of the two Once-lers said and held onto Oncie's wrist. The Once-ler was sprinting and dragging the smaller counterpart into the woods, weaving through the trees almost like a mad man. Oncie hoped the Once-ler would be able to find his way back for he never explored the area as extensively as the green-clad man. As much as he wanted the have sex in the outdoors, Oncie did not appreciate the idea of being lost. The twenty-year-old could not remember all the turns the other was taking, but he knew that his brothers had been there due to the various stumps he found within the thick groves of trees. The two nearly identical men stopped once they reached a part of the woods were the Truffula tufts were so thick that no sunlight penetrated the area. It was as if it was eternally night in the spot.

"I told your mother to make sure the twins did not touch this spot yet. It is the perfect place for our rendezvous." The Once-ler said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the demure brunette. Unknown to the two men that this was also one of the Lorax's favorite placed to nap. The forest protector was sleeping at the top of an orange Truffula tree, when he heard the familiar voice of the kindest human he had grown to know. He rolled over on his stomach, still sleepy, and crawled forward until he could see the lanky brunette without being seen. He was still a little afraid of being thrown again by the brute, obese woman that was related to Oncie. The orange, furry creature rubbed his sleepy eyes so that they were able to focus, but the sight before him was so startling that it made the Lorax think that he was still dreaming on top of that tree. There were two Once-lers, kissing each other. One was dressed in the familiar gray outfit while the other was dressed in a flashy, green jacket and black pants. How was this possible? Twins? Coincidence? How could this happen?

_"Beanpole! What are you doing writhing on the floor like a lunatic this time of night?" The Lorax asked. Oncie sighed. He usually found the orange fur ball a nuisance, but today the guardian of the forest was his savior._

_"There was a man dressed in a green jacket that attacked me! He looked just like me but wore a lot of green and glittery sunglasses. You didn't see him?"_

_"Naw, I opened the door and saw you screaming. I think you need some rest skinny." The small creature yawned and scratched his mustache. "Now go to sleep. It's way too early to be energetic. Even the birds aren't up at this time."_

The Lorax shook his head in disbelief. Was this the intruder that attacked the man he knew? If this really was the attacker, why were they about to perform a mating ritual? The guardian thought all people hated relationships that started with abuse. He sighed. He supposed love had changed since he was young and it would continue to change and mold people, for better or worse. He left the area quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple that was engrossed with each other. He would confront the human later when his hand weren't preoccupied with the removal of the green-clad man's clothes and his mouth wasn't moaning in ecstasy. The voice of the trees quickly hopped gracefully in the wind, jumping from one tree to another to give the identical duo privacy (he did not wish to witness them in the act of sexual intercourse).

"Why are your nipples so sensitive?" The Once-ler asked as he pinched the exposed buds. Oncie arched his back away from the Truffula trunk he was leaning on, trying to get more friction.

"I don't know... probably because no one else touches me there." Oncie tried to reason in his lust filled haze. He licked his lips in anticipation. More friction, no more talking please...

"But no one else touches your hand, your cheek, or your lovely, smooth legs like I do." The devious doppelganger paused to unbutton the younger brunette's trousers. "So why is my touch so special in other places and not so in others?" The Once-ler asked the young man underneath him. Oncie shook his head and bit his lip. He pulled the Once-ler closer so that they were now face to face.

"Everywhere you touch feels like I'm on fire. I don't know how to explain it. Every day I want more of you... your touch, your likeness... I want to be consumed by you." Oncie confessed to the Once-ler. The green-clad counterpart was shocked. He removed his sunglasses and put them in his coat pocket in order to look into Oncie's honest eyes. Icy blue meeting beautiful, sky blue ones; the identical duo's eyelashes were practically touching.

"I understand what you mean Oncie. I love you too." The Once-ler whispered. They gently let their lips touch, almost afraid if they went any faster that the moment would disappear. Neither Once-ler ever felt love or acceptance; they never had anything so beautiful.

"We should go back home. I don't think our first time after we've said I love you should be in the woods." Before the Once-ler could leave however, Oncie pulled him back down and forced him into an aggressive kiss.

"No, I want to do it here. Away from the family and in the wilderness that accepts us. Right here in the trees that will sustain our dreams." Oncie smiled. The Once-ler gulped. He hoped his nervous expression did not give away his plan. They kissed again, this time letting their tongues brush against each other smoothly. Kisses felt even more intoxicating for the pair now that they were laced with love.

Oncie shivered in delight, enjoying the slower pace. But his cool flesh pressed tenderly against the green-clad man's silky clothing and the younger Once-ler's legs wrapped around the elder man's torso, a sign to speed things up. Despite liking the comforting and lulling nature they were in right now, the topless twenty-year-old needed to feel more of the other man's skin against his. He balled his hands into fists around the Once-ler's lapels, tugging at them to show his irritation. The devious doppelganger smirked against the smaller brunette's lips and pulled away to remove his heavy, pinstriped garment. The Once-ler also undid his tie; tossing it on top of his tailored coat one it was completely undone. Oncie watched with hungry eyes as the taller man unbuttoned his dress shirt as a swift pace. They practically flew off at that speed! The Once-ler however, fidgeted on the last button for a split second, slightly disturbed by the small change in his usually innocent lover. Oncie's eyes looked exactly like his in that moment. Icy, cold, almost white, clouded with hunger, lust, and greed, something the Once-ler had never seen before in the younger clone. But the darker entity undid the button and grinned. He could not help but feel a little proud knowing he was causing all of these changes. His plans were progressing even faster than predicted! All of this was accomplished in the span of forty-five days... if only there weren't certain pests that still roamed around... but the Once-ler could not think that, now with the gorgeous man below him waiting.

"Did you know it is hard to orgasm when you have cold feet? It's scientifically proven." The Once-ler said as he unlaced Oncie's shoes. The younger man shook his head, wondering what the other was planning.

"These knee-length socks you like to wear on cold mornings? I want you to keep them on when I fuck you." The colder counterpart growled as he pulled down Oncie's skinny pants. While the pants looked amazing on the younger Once-ler's slim legs, they were a pain to get rid of.

"Get on your hands and knees." The Once-ler commanded. Oncie frowned and pulled at the waistband of the elder man's trousers. The devilish counterpart smirked and pulled them down as requested, revealing his matching, throbbing erection. Oncie licked his lips and positioned himself as he was told, exposing his bare buttocks to the Once-ler. The more dominant and demanding copy slinked behind after he fetched for the bottle of lubricant from his discarded coat. Since the other male had gotten used to his length, there was no need for preparation. The greedy brunette slathered a thick coating onto his swollen appendage, wiping the excess liquid onto the lush grass underneath. The Once-ler positioned the tip and gave a quick thrust, hissing at how hot and tight it was even though he pounded the boy into the mattress regularly. The young man gasped, fisting the grass underneath him. He did not realize that the Once-ler was going to enter him to suddenly. While it felt good to be filled at once, it stung. The Once-ler noticed the slight discomfort Oncie was facing, so the devious clone decided to use shallow thrusts in order to get the rest of his length inside the smaller counterpart, using all of his control to not thrust hard and fast into the hot orifice. It did not even take a few minutes of the slow movement before Oncie pushed his hips back and wiggled his bottom in a slight, circular motion, begging for rougher treatment. He was ready for anything and everything the Once-ler could give. The Once-ler smiled and leaned down to gently nibble on Oncie's right ear before he continued. He positioned his legs next to Oncie's so that he could feel the soft texture of the knee-length socks. The ribbed texture that was lightly etched in cloth made the Once-ler desire the younger man even more.

Now that they were far away from everyone, Oncie was able to scream as loudly as he wanted. Every thrust sent the younger man into a state of euphoria, white light flashing every time he closed his eyes. Oncie shoved his hips back in time with the elder brunette, abandoning all control of himself and his demeanor. He did not need to hold back anymore; this was someone who loved him, who appreciated who he really was (even if that meant being a wanton, sexual deviant). When the Once-ler's pace intensified, Oncie was unable to stop himself from crying out every time the Once-ler was all the way inside him. The feeling of being completely filled all the way down to the base of the greedy copy's cock, taking all of the girth and length of the throbbing appendage made Oncie's nerves feel like they were on fire. His prostate was stabbed repeatedly, sending electrical pulses so powerful that Oncie was barely able to hold himself up.

The lecherous doppelganger made a mental note to make sure their future bedroom was sound-proof so that Oncie could scream heavenly like this all the time. He put his aggressive hands on Oncie's hips to help him in the action of shoving deeper into his lover and to keep himself balanced. This new angle made Oncie feel impossibly tighter. While he usually had the stamina when it came to their sexual liaisons, the Once-ler did not know if he would last long now. He quickened his pace, causing the usually demure doppelganger's cries to increase in volume and pitch. Oncie felt all of his muscles tightening almost painfully. He wanted to beg the other man to give him more, but every quick thrust the other made into Oncie made him unable to speak, only scream out incoherent moans and whines of approval. Oncie shut his eyes tight and felt the coil in his stomach become undone.

"Once-ler!" Oncie called out even louder than before. His whole body quaked as he ejaculated his seed onto the ground below him in thick spurts. His arms felt like jelly and caved in under the weight of his torso. The side of his face slumped against his arm that lay limp on the grass, groaning softly as the Once-ler continued to pound into him as hard as he could. He knew that the different position would send the elder entity over the edge quickly like it did for him; his body was still convulsing after the powerful orgasm and Oncie made sure to remember how much he favored this over missionary position. Oncie shuddered; his sensitive nerves were still being jabbed by the devious counterpart who was close. The ebony-haired, younger man could feel the Once-ler's cock becoming harder and thicker, signaling that he was going to cum soon. It was only after a couple thrusts later that the dominant doppelganger emptied himself into Oncie, not pulling out until the very last drop.

"No, that was... great." The Once-ler said after withdrawing from the younger brunette. Oncie grunted in response, not wanting to speak after all the groaning and moaning that he managed to do in the short amount of time. Both Once-lers were exhausted.

"Is that what I have reduced you to? Bret and Chet speak? I hope that some rest will make you recover most of your speech. I would rather not spend my life with an imbecile." The Once-ler smirked. He used his extra energy to make himself presentable, frowning when he saw that his knees would possibly stain the insides of his pants. While the Once-ler liked the idea of gaining the ability to have a physical body, he did not like soiling his clothes. Once the devious entity was fully dressed, he turned his attention back onto Oncie who was still completely nude save for the knee-length, white socks. He shook his head and chuckled at the more fragile copy. Oncie was rarely lazy so it was incredibly cute (and out-of-character) for him to relax like this. The demanding counterpart sighed and helped his lover put on his trousers so that the young man would at least not be totally revealed and completely exposed to the entire world! Oncie gave a low grunt that resembled a "thanks" before he started to finish the job of dressing himself. Oncie sat up and winced. He tied his shoe laces in silence, leaning against the Once-ler in a comfortable silence. After all, what else do you say to someone who to you they love you and give you the best sex of your life? Thank you? Thank you doesn't seem adequate enough. Especially when Oncie was so exhausted still that he fumbled with the rest of his attire and needed additional assistance from the doppelganger.

"Thanks... do you mind if we just sit out here for a while? I mean, we're going pretty well right now keeping up with production now that we've not only lowered the harvesting time by chopping down the trees, but I invented that machine that can knit thneeds two times faster than I can." Oncie asked, leaning against the tree trunk and his other half. The green-clad Once-ler nodded and rested his head against Oncie's, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sound of Oncie's soft snoring. The boy was able to fall asleep rather quickly and have deep sleep as well.

"So who are you?" A familiar, annoying voice called out. The Once-ler glanced up to see the Lorax jumping down from the top of a Truffula tree, walking until he was a couple inches away from the darker entity's feet. The Once-ler's eyes met the glare of the forest guardian, not expecting the rage inside his eyes to be directed at him. He grinned and licked his pearly-white teeth, making sure not to cut his tongue against the pointy fangs.

"Lorax, you can see me now?" The Once-ler asked curiously. The orange fur ball nodded, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest to try lengthen himself to a more intimidating form.

"Yes, I can. Now who are you?" The Lorax asked, almost shouting. The Once-ler shushed him and rubbed Oncie's shoulder tenderly in order to make sure Oncie was not disturbed and was able to sleep peacefully. He wanted the young man to be as comfortable as possible.

"Keep your voice down. Poor Oncie's a little tired from all the... exercise that I put him through." The green-clad man said, kissing the sleeping man on the forehead. The Lorax crossed his arms, not approving of this relationship at all. The gray-dressed copy was a nice boy, who was being manipulated by the evil stranger before the forest guardian that also attacked the human before. If the forest guardian knew anything about young humans though, it was that their relationships started and ended in the blinks of an eye.

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" The orange critter asked again, this time with a lot of impatience in his voice. The Once-ler sneered at the woodland guardian who showed such a lack of respect towards him.

"You know who I am you filthy, mustached freak. I'm the Once-ler, and I speak for human desires." He said, softly stroking Oncie's hair as he did. He was thankful that the boy was in a deep sleep, so that he did not have to witness how ugly the Once-ler could get.

"Hm... I am the freak here?" The orange creature paused to chuckle. "Well, I cannot say that I am an expert in your field. In fact, I'm pretty sure knowledge about humans is my one, true weakness. But I do know one thing about humans. What they want changes and someday the real Once-ler will not love you. In fact, he'll toss you aside just as he is doing right now with the animals and I." Oh that stung. The demonic entity while he knew Oncie loved him, deep down he knew about humans and their ever-changing ways that no force could stop. But he would not let Oncie hate him.

"Are you trying to threaten me Lorax?" The devilish doppelganger growled. The orange, fluffy, animal shrugged. The Lorax picked up a seed about the size of an almond, and threw it towards the devious counterpart with a small smile on his face that was hidden behind the mustache. The Once-ler caught it easily, but dropped it unceremoniously on the ground as soon as he did. There was an awkward silence where the only noise that could be heard was Oncie's quiet breathing; the young man was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Where did you come from? How come I didn't see you before when you attacked him over six weeks ago?" The Lorax finally asked. Now it was the Once-ler's turn to smile at the other's words.

"So you finally realized how long I've been here. The only reason as to why you can see me now is because I do not take on a physical form unless someone loves me, and I love them back. But I can become a phantom at will if I wish." The Once-ler admitted proudly. The Lorax made a slight bow and pulled out a Truffula flower out of thin air, throwing it so it gently landed on the Once-ler's lapel.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you. May your union stand as strong as the trees you love to chop down." The Once-ler laughed loudly, unable to control himself to the point he was shaking.

"Dude, get out of my face!" The dominant man said in between chuckles. The forest guardian shook his head hopelessly and walked away, seeking solace in the trees. He did not know how to win against a mad man. The Once-ler sat there, laughing hysterically to himself. Did that hideous creature really think that Oncie would leave him? The Lorax was even more of a fool than he thought! Sure, humans were unfaithful scum, but not Oncie. The young man would never leave him Oncie was too loyal, loving, and wonderful... even if the Once-ler's actions caused Oncie to be angry, he would never let the other escape. They would be together until death do them part.

"No, not even then will he leave me. We'll always be together." The Once-ler assured himself. He immediately regained his composure once he felt the twenty-year-old begin to stir. The Once-ler kissed him on the cheek and held his hand in order to help them both onto their feet.

"Once-ler, should we... should we tell my mother about us? She knows about you and... well, she doesn't have the highest opinion of you." Oh yes, the blonde woman! Her approval was probably still important to Oncie.

"We don't have to tell everyone right away about our relationship just yet. But when you tell her, be prepared. She'll say even nastier things about me, so I want you to tell her when you can handle it." it would be best if the younger Once-ler would not tell her until he no longer cared for her blessing, but the sweet doppelganger loved the woman a lot (no matter how cruel the Once-ler made her act towards Oncie).

"Well, I guess it's best to keep this to ourselves." Oncie smiled and laced his fingers with the Once-ler's equally skinny digits. The green-clad man nodded and kept the Lorax's knowledge of him and their relationship. He did not need Oncie getting scared off and questioning the fur ball. He led the way back onto their residence, not letting go of Oncie's hand. The Once-ler and Oncie wanted to stay linked to each other for as long as possible, so it took them almost as long to get back as it did to get there and perform their sexual deeds. Just as the identical duo walked out to the forest edge, Oncie suddenly let go of the Once-ler's hand and straightened up his posture. He saw the eyes of his mother glaring at them from the backyard of the RV. The Once-ler mentally rolled his eyes and waved to the blonde with an overly cheerful smile (probably to piss her off). She huffed at the taller doppelganger and called out for Oncie to come to her to talk. Her obedient son came as commanded, but to her surprise (and disgust) the demanding and rude counterpart followed closely behind with that same sickening smile. Apparently Oncie did not take her warning seriously, and she needed to remedy this problem personally now.

"Oncie, I made a great, new friend in the nearby town Greenville, and she would love to meet you!" She perked up and hugged her tired son. While Oncie was still exhausted from the activities in the woods and wanted to spend the rest of the day with the man he finally accepted that he loved, he did not want to upset his mother by ignoring her.

"Um, I would not mind meeting new people mom. I'm sure your friend is a lovely person. But I am just a little tired. I was doing some... surveying in the woods for the business today." She shook her head and sighed at her son's answer. She did not want her son to bond with only the phantom, but she did not know how to combat his shy and resistant personality.

"Oncie, while I know you are not the type to seek out new friends, remember what I told you about... well, him..." Oncie's mother whispered glaring at the taller copy that would not give the two relatives any privacy. It was even more irritating to the mother-of-three when the Once-ler mouthed to her "You can never win against me. I am the only one Oncie listens to." She would not let the green monster have her son. Anything or anyone but that horrible, lecherous spirit, she would not let him win.

"Um..." Oncie turned to the Once-ler who only shrugged his shoulders in response. While he did not enjoy the woman's attempts to drive a wedge between them, The Once-ler knew her efforts were futile. No one can stop him from getting what he wants, and if he loved Oncie and wanted his love exclusively all to himself, then that was what was going to happen.

"I'll take care of those factory plans that we talked about today. You need to get your head outside of the business once in a while. Thneeds need their maker to be in top condition and if you burn out from exhaustion by working too hard, it will show in the product." The Once-ler said before casually strolling back to the cottage alone. The blonde mother continued to glare harshly (wishing it would send daggers into the Once-ler's back) at the green-clad man's retreating form; her eyes followed the man until he entered the humble house and closed all of the curtains. She quickly replaced the frown on her face with a bright smile and held onto her son's left arm.

"Isn't this nice? We hardly spend time together now that we're both so busy with the business." Oncie smiled. He rarely received attention from the petite woman and while he did not believe it to be genuine, he still loved the new found affection. Mother and son walked slowly down the dirt road (both of them agreed that they needed to pave the road so that they could transport thneeds faster with trucks instead of wagons), talking about future plans for the business such as accessories to accompany the thneed and the estimated fortune that they would bring. She was surprised to see her youngest son so enthusiastic, so happy when he talked about his ideas. Whenever she saw him with the green monster, all she could think about was a nightmare she always feared. One where Oncie would turn from the sweet boy he was and into that thing. But she did not believe that he could ever be like the green monster. He would never be that rude, threaten to hurt her, or possess any evil in any shape or form!

"Hey mom, where do we go?" Oncie asked when they reached the beginning of Greenville. She glanced up from her daydreaming and surveyed the area they were in. She pointed to the road on the right, saying the house was close. Just as his mother said, within two streets down they reached the medium-sized, family home and was greeted by a woman who could pass for Oncie's mother's twin except her hair was a dark brown and her glasses were rounder and thicker in style. Both women hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, the brunette woman shook Oncie's hand and introduced herself in such a quiet voice that Oncie could barely hear her. The dark-haired woman moved aside so Oncie and his mother could enter her pristine home. While the room looked average at first, when Oncie inspected it more he could see that it was as clean and sterile as a hospital and nothing was out of place. The only furnishings in the room were in shades of different blues and whites.

The only thing that stood out was the beige couch that was closest to the fireplace, where a girl that looked to be about his age sat with her hands folded lady-like on her knees. Unlike the woman that allowed them in, her hair was styled in wild, thick curls that barely reached her shoulders because they were so bouncy and lively. She had glasses as well, but they appeared to be much more for fashion than for function, which was a great contrast to the house that was free of luxury items. While the young lady was petite in stature, she had a curvaceous figure, with large, full breasts and an almost impossibly tiny waist that was accentuated even more with her form-fitting, yellow dress. She was a bright sunflower in a room of white.

"Oncie, why don't you introduce yourself to Norma? We will just be having a drink outside." His mother said as she followed the elder brunette to the backyard. Oncie gulped and nodded. His mother was trying to set him up with a girl. He thought this was not going to end well, but sat on the opposite side of the couch the young woman sat on to appease his mother. She just did not want him to be lonely; he understood her good intentions. When both of the older women left through the back door, Norma immediately slid down the couch until her leg touched the twenty-year-old man's own thigh. Oncie blushed and looked down at the smaller but intimidating girl.

"So tell me, is your mom another pushy broad like mine?" Norma asked, looking like she was about to laugh. Oncie shook his head (he would never describe his mother in that type of language) but even that small reaction caused the strange girl to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Of course she isn't, that's why she sent you here to meet a total stranger who is nothing like you in personality and is dating someone already. So, who's the girl your mom hates? My boyfriend's name is Andrew Wiggins, and my mother hates that not only does he not seem to care that I like to go out with my friends late at night, but his family has a history of heart disease with guys. But Andrew's a health nut, so I'm sure we'll grow old together if we, you know, go down that path." She blurted out, as if the two had been friends for many years. Oncie thought about why his other would dislike any woman he came in contact with considering the only two in his life he could think of was his mother and his aunt.

"Um... I'm not dating anyone Norma. I think you must be confusing my mother with this." Oncie said, not knowing what the petite, young lady was talking about. She smirked and pinked Oncie playfully on the cheek before speaking again.

"You do not have to be coy with me Oncie. I pick up the other phone when our moms are talking. Your mom talks to my mom, complaining about a rude, tall, mouthy brunette that wears a green coat all the time and doesn't know her place. She wants you out of your life for good. I don't know why she would though; I think this girl sounds awesome honestly. But tell me about her man, and don't hide any details."

"Oh! Um... he and I-" Norma squealed and suddenly pulled Oncie into a crushing embrace. Oncie was embarrassed and confused at the same time, using all of his will power to not focus on Norma's jiggling breasts pressed against him.

"I've never met a homosexual before, but I've always wanted one as a friend. So you're mom's a bitch and won't accept you being into guys-"

"It's not like that! He and my mother apparently know each other and don't get along well. And I'm not into guys... it's just him." Oncie blushed. "I kind of been with him for a few weeks, but we just finally told each other that we love each other today. It was really nice. I never felt this way about someone before, but I know my mother would not be happy with our relationship. I don't know about her stance when it comes to homosexuality, but I know she definitely would not like him. She thinks he's a... well-"

"A green monster, she tells my mom that all the time." Norma said with pitying eyes. "Hey man, I think it's great that you found someone. Andrew makes me feel like... even when the world is chaotic and dissolving, he'll always be there to comfort me and tell me I'm perfect. Maybe once my mom stops trying to force me to become a movie star and I gain a bit more freedom when I'm out of the house, it will not be so bad. But if I'm ever in need of a pick-me-up, Andrew's there to the rescue. The only thing bad about him is that he's skinnier than me! In fact, he's probably as skinny as you." Oncie smiled. While he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was too wild, energetic, and loud to be with someone like him, but he never would have thought that Norma was such an emotional person. Perhaps in another time, where he never met the Once-ler, he would actually attempt to try to date her.

"Well, enough about that. I'm sure you did not want to hear about the all the details about my crazy life. Hey! I heard from your mom that you like to listen and play music. Do you like Elvis?" Oncie nodded. Norma smiled and brought out a record and put it on her player, not moving until she heard the upbeat tune of the guitar.

"I know it's a remake, but I love Elvis' version of Hound Dog better." She said before swaying her body to the beat. Oncie joined in, happy to abandon all his worries and dance with his new friend. They played the music for over an hour, gyrating their bodies to the music. Norma's movements were a bit more sensual though due to her ample curves. When they stopped to take a rest and get something to drink, both of their mothers came back in and were happy to see their children getting along.

"How are you and Oncie doing Norma?" The elder brunette woman asked before putting a cigarette to her lips.

"Great mom..." Norma groaned rolling her eyes. Oncie

"See honey, I told you that you would like this boy. You know he's quite a genius entrepreneur that has a lot going for him. He invented this thing called a thneed, and it is really getting popular right now." Her mother pointed out. Norma decided not to say anything and took a big gulp of her drink. Oncie could not blame her for being so evasive. If his mother were to do the same line of questioning and talking to him right now, he probably would have done the same thing except he would not be so calm about it.

"Hey mom, I'm kind of tired and I have school tomorrow. You mind if I go to bed?"

"It's fine with me Norma, but I told you school would be too hard. You should have just become a model or a movie star like I told you, so that you don't have to be in college right now. You could be doing so much more with your looks than being a nurse dear. Not only would you be making millions, but you'd be in the company of a lot of handsome, wealthy, and powerful men." Her mother criticized. Norma growled and put her glass away, almost breaking it before stomping to her room. Oncie felt sorry for her. He knew how hard it was to be on the receiving end of that kind of criticism. He was there all the time when it came to his mother.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay, I don't want to intrude on you anymore. I think Oncie and I should get going before it gets too dark. Have a good day dear." Oncie's mother said to Norma's mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. The elder brunette said goodbye to her and Oncie as well, and escorted them out of the door. As mother and son walked back to the woods together, they talked about the friends they hung out with that day.

"So, how was Norma? Was she as rude to you as she was to her mother? I had no idea that she was like that. Her momma always says that she's a good girl, but I didn't see any of it tonight." The blonde woman huffed as she kicked up some loose dirt on the road.

"No mom, Norma is a sweet girl. She is really energetic, fun, and kind. I really like her." Oncie answered honestly. His mother smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you liked her Oncie. She is an attractive girl, isn't she? I think she would make beautiful grandchildren." Oh dear... the rest of the walk was thankfully silent (his mother was probably thinking of what his and Norma's offspring would look like), but Oncie could not help but think about the Once-ler and how he would feel about this. He hoped that the counterpart would not hurt his mother. The woman always had good intentions... but just executed them in an awkward fashion... right?

The twenty-year-old said good bye to his mother and entered his simple cottage, smelling mashed sweet potatoes, apple pie, and roasted chicken. The Once-ler was setting up the table and looked up to see his lover that he had been waiting for had just arrived. Oncie smiled. While Norma's man stood by her in chaos, the Once-ler made him gave him things he did not expect or desire, but what the elder and taller man thought he deserved...

**End of Chapter 5**

Oh my, well that chapter was actually the longest one yet. O_o I don't know why since when I read it it's so short! Huh... well, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Wow, two more chapters after this one and this is done! I'm really going to dislike the last chapter considering I'm such a happy-go-lucky person. O_O Anyways... sorry I could not work the song **_How bad can I be_** into this, but I don't really know if people really would be singing while becoming a corporate giant. XD Also, since the song covers a span of five years according to the people who made the movie, I don't think that anyone would be singing a song for that long! Hahaha. By the way, if you ever have time, go to youtube and watch the **_Russian version of How bad can I be_**. It is my favorite version, especially towards the end. So evil and sexy... if anyone knows who the voice actor from the Russian version is, I want you to send me a message of every freaking movie he's been in. ;D His voice is that sexy.

Thank you to **Tanya Adams 64, Energy Witch, ScatterSunshine56, aisarete, Anon, XamiertheNobody, Anon: i dont caaare, and Yelloweh** for reviewing! Nothing really happens in my fanfic until these chapters so it's nice that everyone is enjoying it so far! I'm sorry for not updating; it has been hard to get motivation again. But once I got the movie on Blu-ray, I was inspired again. :)

Urgh, sorry this chapter seems so sloppy. I keep rewriting this, but I still can't make it better.

**Chapter 6**

Oncie sat on his modest bed; his eyes closed as commanded by the Once-ler. He had feelings of anticipation pooling in his stomach. His lover had woken him up early in the morning, and it startled Oncie to see how aggressive and excited the Once-ler was. Apparently the slightly taller counterpart wanted to give his younger lover a special present. The more innocent brunette could only nod in response before the Once-ler ordered Oncie to close his eyes and stormed out of the bedroom. It was so unusual that Oncie followed the Once-ler's demands. Now he sat with his eyes closed, and his smile hidden behind his hands. The brunette in his twenties was wondering what could get his partner so excited about giving him a present. The two Once-lers had been in a relationship for over three years, the business was biggering at a rate beyond his expectations, and the dynamics when it came to the family have dramatically improved! Nothing could really make their lives better or easier, so what kind of gift could make the colder copy so hyper? Oncie knew the green-clad man detested flowers or decorative pieces (while Oncie appreciated the items beauty, the younger man had to admit that the Once-ler's argument of those things being too feminine to be valid), and both men could afford almost anything they wanted, anytime they desired it.

"Oncie, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say so. Now, I'm going to be undressing you, so don't freak out. Also, no peeking! Okay Oncie?" The Once-ler said with an oddly gentle tone in his voice. The ebony-haired, young man was shocked at how soft his partner's voice was in this situation; clearly this gift was expected to compel a powerful reaction from Oncie. Oncie was nervous and nodded; the more demure copy hoped he found the present just as fascinating and wonderful as the phantom-like entity did. The slightly shorter Once-ler relaxed his arms and kept his eyelids firmly shut as asked of him. He hear the Once-ler chuckle at his obedience before feeling the sensation of slightly thinner, softer hands (Oncie's hands had always been more muscular from working on the farm) swiftly but gently working their ways on the younger brunette's clothing. The first to go was the heather gray vest, followed by the white button-down, and all the other garments were disrobed, folded, and placed carefully on the bed. The Once-ler manipulated the slender, naked body of his lover; Every time he put on a new garment over Oncie's body, the elder entity rubbed down every wrinkle and smoothed his slim fingers over the soft cloth to make sure the clothes fit Oncie's body as he desired. Oncie was surprised at how heavy the clothing felt on his frame, but the oddest feeling was when he felt long, slim gloves slip over his arms and over the sleeves of the jacket the Once-ler put on his earlier. His partner then delicately placed a hat onto his head soon afterwards; adjusting it to make sure it was positioned as desired. Was this a costume for a party they were going to have at the mansion? But the next party was not until Halloween, and that is in October!

The kinder doppelganger was then swung into the arms of the Once-ler and carried quietly across the room. The devious counterpart then cautiously propped Oncie so that he was standing upright, and whispered to Oncie to finally open his eyes.

Oncie's eyes fluttered open; he was shocked to be face-to-face with the full-length mirror that they had recently gotten. He was wearing the exact attire that his beloved wore everyday. No details were skipped. Oncie looked at himself in awe, not sure what to think. The elder man then pulled out of his pocket the signature golden watch with an elegant chain, and made Oncie clasp it in his hands.

"I'm thirty-five and had this since I was born. But I think this is more fitting for you. A finishing touch, for a businessman should always know what time it is." The Once-ler proudly said with a smile before speaking again, "It took me several days to sew everything. While I'm not as good as you, I would still say that I have a talent for creating garments as well."

"You made this for me... by hand?" Oncie gasped. When and how did the other make these clothes without Oncie knowing? They were phenomenally made, even down to the ornate buttons. Oncie flexed his fingers, still getting used to the whole outfit. The Once-ler smiled wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist.

"A business man needs to portray just how important he is, and I didn't think that those other clothes did the job. Especially for your interview before your hour long lunch." Oncie gasped. He had completely forgotten about that appointment! Thankfully the Once-ler was always there to remind him of these things.

"Hm... I think the world's hardest, working boyfriend deserves a little reward..." The younger brunette chuckled and quickly turned to meet the eyes of his phantom lover. They pressed their lips softly, still feeling the spark they felt when they first kissed (consensually). The Once-ler kept his eyes open, focusing them on the clock.

"Dear," the elder whispered after they kissed.

"Yes?"

"You should really start getting ready."

Oncie whirled his head to see that it was already eleven in the morning, and wondered how long the two had been standing there. The demure counterpart quickly excused himself, disrobed himself of his new clothing, thanked the taller man, and ran for the shower. The Once-ler laughed at Oncie's antics. He heard his sweet copy howling at the burst of cold water from the shower, and chuckled even harder. Since he knew there was no more time for intimacy, the Once-ler sauntered out of the room and down the spiraling stairs to the office. When he entered, he was surprised to see Oncie's mother and the interviewer that Oncie was going to see later, talking.

"It has been a delight talking to you, but as his mother, may I ask you something?"

"Sure darling, I'll answer it as best as I can." He rolled his eyes as her Southern accent. When Oncie spoke with a slight accent, its cute. But whenever he hears her voice, he wants to strangle barbaloots.

"What is a secret that he shares with you, but not with anyone else?" The female interviewer asked.

"Well, if you promise to not write this down..." She paused to wait for the other woman to put down her pen. "My Oncie is sweet on a lovely, young lady named Norma. She's the daughter of a friend of mine, and I think it's absolutely adorable. They're really good friends, and I think they might like each other more than that." She gushed. The Once-ler glared at the unaware woman and strolled calmly into the room. He made sure to stay in his phantom form, so that only Oncie's mother could see him. The darker copy made sure to emphasize every step, letting the sound vibrate and echo for only the blonde to hear. Oncie's mother turned and met the harsh eyes of the annoyed Once-ler. She glared back at him, but it only caused the ghost-like entity to smirk.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde mother shook her head and stood up.

"No, I just remembered that I had to talk to someone. Excuse me darling," She asserted, trying to hide her change in mood. Oncie's mother filed out of the room and as soon as she saw the interviewer was no longer paying attention to her, the blonde gestured for the Once-ler to follow her. With a sick, terrifying grin, he nodded and walked behind her. They ambled down the corridors and accessed the closest, empty conference room. The Once-ler calmly took one of the many chairs around the table while the mother-of-three preferred to stand.

"So... why does the mother who would do anything for her son suddenly lying about his social life? Are you not as proud of him as you say? Do you only love him if he fits into your small, perfect world?" It was evident that she was confused by the brunette's words.

"I wasn't lying. Oncie is close friends with Norma, and I think they would like each other more if they had more time to bond. I would even say that they would be great for each other." Oncie's mother clarified. The Once-ler's eyes bulged slightly, but then they narrowed when he huffed.

"What's wrong with you? Did... did Oncie never tell you about her?" The blonde giggled. The devious doppelganger sneered at her, but had nothing to retort back. He did not know who Norma was, what Oncie's relationship to her was, and the Once-ler did not know if he wanted to know. The younger clone was never deceptive or avoids his affections, so the relationship with Norma couldn't possibly be what the mother said. Right?

"He didn't tell you! Ha! This is so funny." She paused to sit down next to him. "You always prance around, spouting that you had Oncie wrapped around your manipulative, little finger. But now you know that he's hiding something from you. Did you know that during the rare times that he has no morning meetings or scheduled maintenance in the factory, that he likes to spend it having coffee with Norma? Or that once in a while, she will visit him in that office? They're all alone together during those times too." The blonde chuckled, loving the brief moment of power over the defiant man. The Once-ler pushed her away and ran back to the office, trying to ignore the cackling from that annoying, high pitch voice.

Meanwhile, the adorable counterpart winced when he scrubbed himself too hard, and decided that it was time to get out of the shower. He turned the knobs to stop the flow of water, and grabbed the nearest white towel to dry himself off. Oncie twitched when the terry cloth scrapped against his scratch, but he did not want to be late. The entrepreneur wrapped the towel around his waist, and continued to groom himself by brushing his teeth and combing his hair. The young man in his twenties wished his hair wasn't so messy, but he could never fix his hair the way his mother could. Oncie gasped and looked back at his new clothes in confusion. His mother... how would she feel about this new attire? She had made those clothes that he had worn since he was a teenager, and while he still liked those garments... the Once-ler's clothes were much more professional and special. Like they were actually made with care.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind... too badly, right?" He asked to no one in particular. His new, gold pocket watch chimed to signal that it was fifteen minutes until his interview. Oncie groaned and shuffled into his new clothes, making sure to press down on every wrinkle to look as classy as possible. He raced from his bedroom to the various hallways and corridors that led to his office, and halted once he was ten feet away. He checked his watch to see that he still had three minutes and sighed in relief. Oncie then felt a kink in his dress pants' pocket. The young brunette reached down to see what it was, which was a simple, plain handkerchief. It had a small note inside it, which read:

_I thought you would need this._

The Once-ler was always prepared. Oncie smiled at his lover's ability to predict him, and used the small cloth to wipe down any sweat on his face and neck. Now that Oncie was confident that he appeared professional and tidy, he opened the door to his office. Everything was in its usual place, except that a lovely, young reporter, and the Once-ler were occupying two of his chairs. Oncie wondered why the other was there, but since no one else could really see him in his phantom form, he was not going to complain. Still, that depressed look on his face made Oncie concerned. He sauntered to his chair while he friendly greeted the interviewer, making sure she did not see his concern. She said hello back and began the interrogating immediately.

"So Mr. Once-ler, how are you today?" She asked before flicking away a stray, blond hair from her face.

"I am doing well miss." Oncie answered politely.

"It was only three years ago that you started your company, and now you are one of the richest men in the country. It's really quite remarkable. But not a lot of people know your story. So I want to ask, how did you come up with the idea for the thneed?"

"The thneed was actually an idea that I had when I was really young, but I never put a design to it until I was a senior in high school. My mother was always a busy woman, and sometimes she couldn't afford everything she needed. Being the smart woman she is, she used several items for multiple purposes. It made me want to make a thing that could cover all those needs that a person has and more, but also at an attainable price. So... I guess you can say that my mother was the one who really inspired me to create the thneed." Oncie explained as eloquently as he could. He was still a little nervous and hoped that he did not appear stupid or incompetent in any way.

"I think that's quite touching. A lot of people when they're age twenty-or-so do not have as much appreciation of their parents as you do. Did you always have a good relationship with your mother?"

"Hm... well, I guess that depends on a person's definition of good. My mother lost my father shortly after the birth of my brothers, and was a single mom to three children. Not only that, but she had to support them and herself. I think she did her best to take care of me, but I know that she had to pay a little more attention to my brothers because they would get in more trouble than I did. But I never blame her for it. Now that my brothers and I are adults, she's really tried hard to make up for that lost time during our childhoods." Oncie smiled softly. He felt bad about lying to the young woman, but he did not want to make his mother appear heartless. She just wanted him to succeed by making him work for the attention he wanted. It worked, didn't it? Sure, she was still a little cold to him and did not like that he did not obey her wish to not be close to the Once-ler... but she loved him. At least, he hoped she did.

"Fascinating... did the success of the thneed change your relationship with your mother or your life in general?" She asked, sounding a bit more curious.

"In some ways, it has helped our relationship but it has hindered it as well. While I am able to help my mother now when it comes to finances, I am unable to spend time with her and the rest of my family. The only one in my family that I actually spend time with is my cousin Ms. Funce-ler, who works as my secretary. I guess with any good thing in life, there will always be some unseen consequences. As for my life, it hasn't really changed my personality, but it has changed my life style. I have changed my wardrobe recently in order to appear more professional, I have a team of staff that help me with cleaning and cooking, and instead of living in the outdoors, I live in house attached to the factory because I'm so busy. While I do miss those old days in the woods, where it was only myself, I am happy to go to bed every night at the thought that I'm employing good people with families, and making them able to live a wonderful life that they weren't enjoying before. Hopefully I can raise the level of happiness of everyone in Greenville with my planned improvements." Oncie spoke honestly. He didn't mind spending time with his distant cousin, since she did appear to be genuinely nice to him, and Oncie truly believes that he hadn't changed anything about his character.

"Are you sure the thneed has not changed your social life in any way? Your mother kept me company about fifteen minutes ago, saying something about a woman named Norma." The ebony-haired man cringed when he heard his elder lover groan at his mother's interference. He wanted to calm the other man down, so he tried to finish the interview as quickly as he could.

"My mother really likes the idea of Norma and I being more than friends, but we do not care for each other that way. In fact, we barely see each other anymore because of the direction our lives are going. Norma has just finished school, gotten a job, and her boyfriend of four years is now her fiancé. I am biggering my business from a domestic one to an international, global one. It's hard to even stay friends when we have such conflicting dreams and schedules, let alone seeing each other intimately. And... while I believe Norma is an attractive person both physically and mentally, I don't have those kinds of feelings for her. I was confused about that when I first met her and my instant attraction to her, but as I thought about it, I knew we could never be together. I could never care for her in the way I think people who are dating or in love feel." He said more to the Once-ler than the woman. The Once-ler smiled and his usually calculating eyes appeared to soften. So that's why he was here. The bolder doppelganger was concerned about their relationship.

"Alright then, but now we should get to the questions on everyone in Greenville's mind. What are the changes you plan to make on Greenville?"

"There are a lot of things that I hope to accomplish with Greenville. I want to change the name to Thneedville in order to promote tourism. I also believe that everyone in that small town should enjoy the luxuries that larger towns enjoy, without sacrificing any small town charm. More restaurants, entertainment hubs, and other facilities should be built because I think the town would enjoy them. But I think the biggest change is the protective wall around Thneedville. I want to give back to the town that helped me become successful, and I also want to protect it. I think that all these augmentations to the city will boost the economic and life style opportunities for everyone." He spoke passionately. He did want to create the perfect town to make everyone happy. He knew what it was like to have so little, and he did not want anyone to feel that way.

"Why do you feel that a wall needs to be place around the town?" She inquired, genuinely confused.

"As a town grows in economic opportunities, suburbs and smaller cities will surround it. This usually leads to people inside the town migrating to these towns for a larger yard or more privacy, and leaves the less fortunate neighbors to live in the inner city. I don't want this place to become like Detroit. I think that good, neighborly people and preventing ghettos from forming in a town, means preventing the formation of isolating suburbs and other cities close by. But the wall will be the last project."

"Well, thank you for your time Mr. Once-ler. I think that Greenville will be pleased to see the kind of man you are." When she left the room, Oncie was surprised when the Once-ler pounced him and forced him into a deep kiss. While the younger man was pleased, he was unnerved by the intense reaction of his logical lover.

"Gyah! Once-ler, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so... content right now. After all that worrying, I feel so much lighter." The older man confessed.

"Why were you worrying? You know that I love you." Oncie snickered.

"This better be a joke!" Both Once-lers turned to see that the younger man's mother barged in. Oncie blushed, realizing the position they were in. The Once-ler grinned and snaked his arms around Oncie's shoulders, keeping most of his face hidden behind the more innocent brunette's neck. Oncie's flushed face grew darker in shade, and tried to squirm away from the lover's advances.

"Oncie, how could you? You promised me! How could you so easily fall for this sick monster? Look at yourself! You're even becoming more like him! Even the clothes you put on your back! How can you have so little shame?" She ranted. Oncie tried to speak, but was interrupted by the Once-ler.

"Why don't you say what you really mean? You could never love a son that wanted a male partner even though he is powerful, successful, driven, and intelligent. In fact, you only care about Oncie for the superficial things."

"No! While I wouldn't like not having biological grandchildren, I could love a son that had a boyfriend. I just hate you! I've done everything I could to make Oncie fulfill all his dreams, and all you ever do is concoct lies and poison my Oncie's mind-"

"Oh god! I can't take this anymore!" The usually demure doppelganger exploded. He lifted the Once-ler off of him in order to set him on the desk, and ran around the wooden furniture to scold his mother.

"You have done _nothing_ to help me! All you have done was neglect, ridicule, and abuse me all of my life. You never cared about me! Bret and Chet were your priority; I was never on your mind! Did my achievements in school matter to you? No! Did anything in my life mean anything to you if it meant that I didn't make any money? No! You only kept contact with me, just in case, one day I came into some money! You're nothing but a gold digging whore! The Once-ler actually cares about me. He gives me advice, encourages me, and tries his hardest to make sure that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing. He actually _loves_ me. All you care about is my money, and that is all you will care about. You're the lowest kind of person in existence, and you know what? You can keep your damn money! Yeah, go ahead! I don't care! I have something you'll never have, which is someone who loves me who doesn't depend on me while you'll grow old and alone. What do you say to that?" Oncie's mother slapped him in the face. The harsh sound even made the Once-ler wince.

"I used to think that you were the smart one out of my children. Oncie, you stupid boy! Do you know where he came from? I wished for him to being! I wanted someone to help you, to guide you to your dreams in a way that I couldn't! He told me that I needed to ignore you in order to motivate you. He planned all this! That green, horrible monster!"

SMACK!

Oncie couldn't hold back his rage anymore, and forcefully slapped his mother until she fell back five feet.

"How dare you... how dare you try to make up lies about the Once-ler. Get out of my office. Buy whatever you want, but stay away from me. If it is a choice between you and the Once-ler, I choose the man I love."

The blonde just sat on the cold floor, looking into the even colder eyes of her youngest son. Those eyes that were exactly like the Once-ler's. Icy like a storm in the tundra, there were no turning back for him. She shed several tears in defeat, trying her best to hide her hurt. She had lost one of her children to the monster she foolishly made a deal with. Oncie's mother sighed and got to her feet. She silently meandered out of the extravagant office, rubbing her sore cheek. While she felt horribly betrayed... she knew that she would stay with her son just in case he needed her. As soon as she was outside, the Once-ler ran up to the doors of the office and slammed them shut in excitement. The darker counterpart then raced back to his still angry lover, and led him back to his office chair.

"Oncie... calm down. She's gone. Does that slap in the face still sting?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just... I guess I'm a little upset for admitting to the truth after trying to deny it for so long. She doesn't love me. You're the only one that I can trust. You're the only one who wants me to feel any enjoyment in life... and I don't know where I would be without you." Oncie sighed and embraced the elder man tightly.

"You would still be successful-"

"Maybe, but I would feel so alone." They slammed their lips together, not caring about accidentally crushing their teeth together. Oncie growled in frustration and threw the Once-ler onto the desk.

"I need to be one with you. I need to be immersed in everything that is you." Oncie groaned. The Once-ler smiled and tossed both of their top hats aside.

"Then do it. Take me now." Oncie looked down at the Once-ler; his eyes showed no signs of joking. Only after two short kisses, the younger brunette swiped his tongue against the Once-ler's lower lip. The devious entity teased, not opening his mouth, making Oncie baffled. Oncie resorted to other measures an grazed the sensitive skin between teeth. The Once-ler still kept his lips closed, until Oncie did something unexpected. He bit down hard. His gasp from the other man's aggressiveness led to the younger man's tongue finally snaking its way into his mouth. Oncie could taste the smoke of tobacco that the Once-ler would smoke, pressing his tongue harder to get past that and to taste his lover.

The Once-ler whimpered, not used to being so submissive to the entrepreneur. His body shuddered when he felt the younger man's hands unbutton his thick jacket and white shirt. He felt his skin being exposed to the cold, but he didn't care. The Once-ler did not mind as long as it was only for Oncie's eyes. The gloves had to come off first in order to fully remove the coat and formal attire from the darker twin. Oncie ran his warm hands down his lover's shivering body, in awe how different it looked now that he was looming over him. The Once-ler wrapped his arms around Oncie's neck, further pressing his body to any touch the shorter man would give him. The twenty-three year old broke away from their heated kissing to make a trail of soft kisses along the Once-ler's jaw, causing the elder man to sigh. The soothing kisses brushed away any tension that he had been feeling. It was a sharp contrast to Oncie's left hand rolling his nipple between his index and middle finger. So this was how the younger man dominated; he was gentle, yet firm. He was lulled to a sense of relaxation, only to be surprised when he felt the other pinch and twist the bud painfully. The Once-ler's body felt a surge of blood rushing through it. His hands instinctively grasped Oncie's hair, sighing as the usually innocent man's hands tauntingly moved slowly down his abdomen.

As soon as those devious hands reached the waistband of the usually dominant man's pants, they quickly slid back up his hardening buds. There were alternating kisses and rough bites against the base of the Once-ler's neck. He mewed and wrapped his legs around Oncie's surprisingly strong thighs, his half-hard erection straining the elasticity of the dress pants. Oncie smiled when he felt the taller man's arousal against his stomach. He flicked his tongue against the dark pink nipple. The Once-ler's small gasps and the thrusting of his chest forward made Oncie grin. The businessman brushed his pearly white, smooth teeth against the sensitive skin, reddening it.

The Once-ler's hands trailed down the top of Oncie's back, massaging the tense muscles. This time, it was the younger male who mewed in response before fingering the top of the other's pants. He chucked when he noticed that the Once-ler was so turned on that the garment was no longer touching his stomach. He pulled them down slightly, and the daring clone's cock sprang up immediately. The Once-ler gasped, happy that his pants no longer restricted him.

"You didn't wear any underwear?"

"The weather has been getting a little warmer, so I didn't want to wear underwear."

The Once-ler laughed at how aroused Oncie looked at the sight of his dick. Oncie made the elder man sit upright on the desk while he slipped down to his knees. He gave quick pumps with his firm, calloused hand before pressing light kisses on the swollen appendage. The darker entity groaned from the abrupt attention to his member, but moaned even louder once the head slipped between Oncie's lips. The soft, plump lips and the heat of the other's tongue massaged the sensitive skin, and the warmth of Oncie's gloved hands pumped whatever he couldn't reach at that angle.

The entrepreneur groaned when he felt the savory tasting precum of his beloved slide down his throat. The tingling of the twirling of his tongue around the hard, wide erection made his mouth go numb. When he no longer felt the reward of his lover's essence filling his mouth, Oncie pulled back and pressed his tongue against the slit. His hands rubbed the dripping saliva all over the enormous appendage, while his eyes were locked with the Once-ler's. The Once-ler couldn't help but find it so intoxicating when Oncie looked at him when he had so much control. The normally innocent, delicate man was doing exactly what he did to him.

"Once-ler..." the slightly submissive counterpart whispered against the other man's cock, licking the sides up and down ever so slowly. As Oncie started to unbutton his tousers, unable to deny himself from being one with his lover, the Once-ler begged him to keep his clothes on.

"Why?"

"Because in this situation, we're not equal." The inexperienced man never thought of that. He smirked and motioned for the other to flip over so that he was on his hands and knees. Oncie realized that his gloves were still on. He quickly discarded the velvety garments, wanting to feel the Once-ler's skin with his own. He rubbed the bare buttocks exposed to him, grinning at the usually dominant man's submission. He pulled out the lubricant that they always had in the drawer, and for the first time opened it himself. He removed the cap and tipped the container over his fingers, rubbing the concoction over his slim fingers in a circular motion. He made sure that his body heat up the oil, making sure that it was warm for his lover. Once the younger man was content with how slippery and slick his fingers were with the substance, he set the bottle back into the drawer. His looked at his usually impatient boyfriend, and asked him if he was ready.

When he got a nod from the authoritative man, he slowly inched a single finger into the puckered entrance. He made sure to do it slowly, barely pressing in before pulling out. Slow, shallow thrusts repeatedly until his finger was fully inside. Once it was, Oncie stopped in order to get the Once-ler used to it.

"Oncie... too slow..." the elder complained and wiggled his hips.

"Alright, but trust me, you're going to be thankful that I went slowly." He pulled out the finger and slowly put in two fingers. When his lover groaned in frustration and pushed back against the thrusting fingers did Oncie put in a third, and a fourth soon after. With his clean hand, the ebony-haired man pulled his trousers down to his knees in order to refine his maneuverability. He quickly pulled out his slipper fingers, making the Once-ler groan. He hushed the taller clone and used the leftover lubricant to make his erection slick and smooth.

"Stop being so gentle. Please!" The Once-ler pleaded. Oncie chuckled and lightly rubbed the head of his cock against the tight cavity, not fully pressing in. When the thirty-five year old was about to complain again, did the businessman thrust into the Once-ler's tight heat. Both were so overwhelmed with pleasure and sensation that they couldn't even speak. Oncie grunted from the wild fire that was spreading all over his body, staying still to get used to having such a tight heat wrapped around his dick. The Once-ler had his head thrown back and pushed his hips back to try to get even more of the younger brunette's erection into him. He wasn't used to such a large, foreign object being sheathed into him. While he had experimented with himself, he never knew the pleasure that could come from being penetrated by someone.

Oncie slowly withdrew himself from the tight heat that was clamped down on his cock. He could feel the soft, silky walls clenching and demanding him to thrust back in, and he almost couldn't restrain himself from thrusting back in after pulling out just an inch. It was only after he pulled back half way did he slowly thrust back it. He was surprised to hear the Once-ler practically howl in pleasure, pressing back against his cock so hard that his balls slapped against the other man. Oncie pulled back again, this time a little faster than the initial thrusts. They slowly moved to create a rhythm. Even though they had been intimate hundreds of times, they were still trying to feel their way through this change in position. The tempo grew faster as they finally got used to it. Oncie licked his lips as he impaled the Once-ler faster, making the commanding man thrash and cry out for more. The usually dominant doppelganger groaned, for every nerve in his canal was being rubbed by the other man's shaft.

He could feel the heavy clothes pressing against his legs, making him feel like a submissive slave being taken by his strong master. He could feel his younger lover succumbing to the pleasure, for he was thrusting at an irregular pace. The Once-ler pumped his cocks to the harsh thrusts, groaning every time the other was fully sheathed inside him. He quickly came, his hole clenching Oncie with an even tighter grip. Oncie sighed. He shoved himself deep into the Once-ler before releasing all of his cum into his lover's virginal walls.

While they got dressed in silence, both of them realized how dramatic of an event they had just experienced. Oncie stood up to his mother for the Once-ler, and had even rejected her in favor for him. When they were both dressed in their identical clothes, they stared at each other, still unable to grasp the magnitude of the situation. It is one thing to say that they loved each other, but it was much different when proving it.

**End of Chapter 6**

Whoa! This is somehow a long chapter even though not much happened! O_o I hope the language isn't getting too flowery and annoying for you people. I really hoped everyone enjoyed reading it considering the long hiatus I had with this story!

Please feel free to leave some criticism! I promise, I don't mind it at all! I would love to improve this story for you guys, and I want to better my writing. :) I love you guys, and I really do hope that you enjoyed this long awaited chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Green Monster

Summary: Oncie was able to have such a great rise and fall thanks to the Green Monster that lives inside him that no one else could see until the end…

Hello Everyone! While the majority of my fanfic has been KIND OF following the story that was presented to everyone in the 2012 version of the movie "**The Lorax**" this chapter doesn't. Just like the last chapter, I think these events happened during the time of the montage _How Bad Can I Be_. Also, when I was watching the movie and comparing it to the book I read as a child, I did not like how they truncated these events. While I truncated them myself, they are not nearly as swift as what happened in the movie. Sorry about that! I know that most of the appeal of my fanfic is to try to convince you that the Once-ler was actually there guiding Oncie but we couldn't see him, but... I guess this is the part of my fanfiction where it really does feel like fanfiction? Hahaha. Well, ignore my ranting please.

I would also like to thank everyone for reading, and continuing to enjoy this fanfic despite the long hiatus. Thank you so much **ScatterSunshine56, Tanya Adams 64, HomestuckVS, anonymous "athee-fille", xlittleamberx365x, KicsiShin, and whyevenask** for reviewing! Everyone who is reading and sends me such encouraging messages (whether they be here, tumblr, or in my emails), have really been a big help in finding inspiration for this story again.

**Chapter 7**

Oncie sat at his desk, staring down at the model town before him. He could already imagine the busy shops, people strolling along their merry lives, and everything was in its rightful place. The businessman sighed contently, imagining the singing of praises to him by the grateful city.

"For he's a jolly-good Once-ler, for he's a jolly-good Once-ler…" Oncie sung to himself. He had a beaming smile on his face, creating the voices of thousands of people in his head. All of the people singing in unison to the song in his head. They were bubbly and joyous, and the Once-ler's heart was exploding with pride. Maybe they wouldn't just sing praises, but they would have parades with fantastic floats and people marching in the streets everywhere. He couldn't really make out anyone's face, but he could hear their roars of excitement as he greeted them and played his guitar. He twirled around in his chair, almost squealing in joy at the thought.

"Hey beanpole, you seem happy for what you've done." It was the Lorax. The twenty-three-year-old was a little angry by his fantasy being interrupted, but tried to not show it to the forest guardian.

"Oh, hi Lorax…" He greeted, thought it was obvious that he was bored. The Lorax shook his head and walked up to Oncie. He climbed up the desk, feeling the wood with a heavy frown. It hurt the orange creature to see the trees being destroyed for nothing but pretty decorations, when they could be giving life. Whether it be providing tall canopies for the birds, fruit for the bar-ba-loots, or shade for the fish, they were essential to the wild fauna. But he could not mope. The voice of the trees had a mission to accomplish. The forest protector still had faith that the young human would see. The Lorax still had faith in his friend.

"Why are you here?" The brunette asked, barely containing his displeasure.

"I wanted to show you something. If you promise to not be too afraid, I want you to come to the window." The ebony-haired man shrugged and walked to the window alongside the short, stumpy animal. As he was walking, for some reason the heavy smell from the factory became extremely noticeable. It was odd, since the smog before never bothered him. When Oncie reached his window, he saw the majority of the bar-ba-loots standing there with sad, droopy faces. Their lush, brown fur lost its sheen, and they were not as fluffy as they were when he first met them. They entrepreneur was confused as to why they were gathered outside his factory instead of roaming the land. He turned to the Lorax who blew his nose and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"What are they doing?"

"They wanted to say good bye to you before they had to go."

"Why are they leaving?" The green-clad businessman asked.

"This place is too polluted. The Truffula trees are so weak that they can't provide enough fruit for all of them. So I'm sending them away, and hopefully they will find a better place. But when I told them they should leave, they agreed that they wanted to say good bye to you first." The Lorax studied the young man's face, waiting to see some epiphany overcome him… but nothing. While he did appear to feel sad about them leaving, the dark-haired male did not have any drastic change.

"That's too bad. But that one bar-ba-loot is still looking big and healthy. So it can't be too horrible of conditions. There are still some that want to stay, right?"

"Yes, there are those that don't want to leave the forest. But I fear that eventually they all will." The Lorax grieved.

"Don't be too sad Lorax. While some of the bar-ba-loots are leaving, there are more people entering this place. The roads, the buildings, and things are getting better in this place. It is progress Lorax, and it is natural." Oncie smiled. The orange creature smacked his forehead, but said nothing. He waved to the bar-ba-loots, and they all waved back. All the depression and starvation in their eyes did not faze the young man in his twenties. He waved back to them, as if he was completely blind to the situation. The entrepreneur did not even notice the way they trudged away, with their backs hunched in defeat.

"Well… thanks for informing me that they were leaving Lorax. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work."

"Do you feel no shame in the lives you have harmed? Those bar-ba-loots cared for you and yet you so easily shove them to the side? What's happened to you beanpole?" The Lorax blurted out. He could no longer hold back his anger and disappointment. Where the kind individual that he made a promise? The young man that had a beaming smile on his face, opened his home to those in the forest, and cared for them just as much as they appreciated and loved him?

"Hey Lorax, I am giving the world essential things! Not only do I practically support an entire town, but also I must supply the world that demands for my thneeds. So what if a few trees are being cut down? Now please, leave me be." Oncie announced and waved off the forest guardian carelessly.

It was not until three months later that the orange beast bothered the entrepreneur again. This time most of the birds that once flew majestically in the sky were molting and aging at a rapid rate. Their striking, beautiful feathers that was almost as soft as Truffula tufts were dirty and heavy. No longer did they fill the sky with their presence. They were trapped on the ground, a prisoner in this smoggy, hellish fate.

"How can you not see the swans barely breathing?" The Lorax shouted. The businessman shrugged. He had bigger things to worry about.

"There is not that much carbon dioxide in the air Mustache; you're just exaggerating." The orange creature pointed to the windows that led outside, and there was a large gathering of filthy, sad birds surrounding the factory. They were there just like the majority of the bar-ba-loots were before; saying goodbye to a figure that barely resembled their dear friend. The oblivious human waved at them cheerfully, and watched as they retreated down the bare land.

The last to go were the Humming Fish. They could no longer sing due to their gills being filled with gunk and stink. Their shimmering, pure water was sludgy in texture and almost black in color and the rain that fell from the sky was acidic. It burned their sensitive flesh, and yet that was not the reason they left. They had terrible, heavy, broken hearts that hurt worse than death. They gathered around the building that they knew the human they trusted was, and sang their last song. It was a funeral song, for their loving friend that was no more.

"Beanpole, I can't let this happen anymore! You got to stop this! Please..." The Lorax's voice cracked from sadness and despair. But the only emotional response he saw in the human's eyes was frustration and anger.

"Listen here you _orange fur ball_!" Oncie snapped. The Once-ler watched in the background amused. "You listen to me, and you listen good! I will continue to bigger, and bigger, and bigger my company! I am the one who is escalating the economy, bringing prosperity to so many, and feeding the lives of countless with my charity! Why can't you be happy about that? Why is it that you only care about creatures that are obviously too stupid to adapt to these minor changes?! Why do you choose them over my happiness? What kind of friend are you?" The Lorax shook his head. He glared at the more demonic counterpart; he changed his friend. The Once-ler had a flawless grin on his face right before he took a shot of vodka.

"It is my duty to care for them kid. I... is there anything I can do to make you see? Are you really so blind to their suffering? To all the things that are not good?" The short creature practically pleaded. When he saw Oncie's eyes did not budge, there was no hope. The Lorax lost the young man to the evil, green monster. Oncie took everything from the man. The clothes, emotions, values, and there was nothing left. But sadly... he still had hope for the youthful tycoon. The Lorax stumbled his way out of the office, hiding the tears he was holding back.

"Good job Oncie! You really taught that orange brute something." The Once-ler giggled; he became slightly intoxicated during that short amount of time. The matching entrepreneur smiled.

"I know. He's so helpless sometimes though. I sometimes just can't deal with him. My patience is running thin... oh, so thin..." Oncie groaned. His head hurt just thinking about the situation between his old acquaintance.

"Here, have a drink!" The phantom entity smirked and held up the bottle in a silly fashion. Oncie rolled his eyes. Lately the Once-ler had been acting... ridiculous. Still, while he did not hunger for the comfort of alcohol, Oncie knew what would satisfy his turmoil.

"Now, now dear..." He purred, slurring the words slightly in order to get his arousal evident. "You know we're in the office. We should be discreet." They had matching grins.

"I don't care." The Once-ler huffed. He took a large swig of his vodka, wincing afterwards. "You're a big-shot anyways. You can make anything disappear with your team of lawyers Oncie." His words were almost crashing into each other; mingled together in a confusing manner. The Once-ler felt free now that Oncie did not need his every word.

"Even my mother?" The ghostly figure laughed. He had a searing, sapphire, angry stare.

"You have that whore silenced for eternity. She's not going to go against you. Not against her tall, intelligent, and strikingly handsome son..." Oncie smirked and pulled the bottle from the Once-ler's fingers. He set the clear liquid among the many shot glasses, causing a loud thump and clinks. The intoxicated doppelganger groaned and did his best to glare at the now-dominate Oncie. It was amazing how quickly the younger copy had transformed; power really does make the man.

"Once-ler, come to me." The tone held a promise of seduction and yet somehow threatening and arousing. The Once-ler shivered but could not deny that the rumbling command in the counterpart's heated voice turned him on.

"No!" He crossed his arms playfully. Oncie abruptly shot up and made his fingers wrap around the Once-ler's thin arms. The Once-ler hissed; the touch was bruising. But the grip became more forceful when Oncie pulled the dark entity onto his lap and sealed his fate with a rough, angry kiss. Oncie was not a patient man anymore. His tongue forced it's way into the Once-ler's mouth, roaming and pressing against the sensitive areas that he had explored probably a thousand times. It was not long until the inebriated doppelganger surrendered himself, for he was too drunk and hot to care. Low moans escaped their throats, only encouraging each other to become more aggressive. The Once-ler reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Oncie's neck; his legs pinioning around Oncie's waist at the same time. They tried to press their bodies further together, loving the friction the fabric of their clothes provided. Oncie smirked and watched as the drunk copy forced himself closer and higher, allowing for a better fit for their bodies. He loved how wanton the Once-ler had become.

His gloved hand trailed down the Once-ler's swan-like neck before swiftly unbuttoning the clasps and ripping the shirt open. Delicious, sensitive, pale skin was exposed to Oncie's perverted touch and twisted the dust-pink buds in a motion that was anything but gentle. The greedy phantom whimpered at the attention. His body was reaching a different kind of high. The Once-ler felt dizzy and excited, for all he could focus on was the exhilarating feeling of Oncie proving his ownership of him. He needed more.

"Oh Fuck!" The Once-ler cried out. Oncie pulled away, shivering a little when he heard the shakiness of the tipsy Once-ler's voice. It was so low, dark, and lusty, that Oncie swore it echoed in the expansive office. The halt made the Once-ler try to open his mouth in protest as he writhed to try to get some sort of response. The alcohol had taken its full affect though, and the words were nothing but slurred, inaudible speech but his body still pulsated with hungry, wanton energy. Oncie swooped in and did his best to silence the Once-ler with his biting tongue. He thrust upwards, pressing his growing erection against the Once-ler's backside. The ghostly entity buckled; twisting his flexible body in any way he could to feel and taste more of Oncie. The Once-ler could only taste the sugary, syrup sweetness that was Oncie while the human doppelganger tasted vodka. It was not the preferred tastes of either Once-lers, but they could not deny themselves of the other man's lips.

Oncie mimicked the hip movements he had when he was inside the other man, yanking the Once-ler down by gripping his shoulders and pounding his fully erect, clothed cock against the intoxicated man's bottom. The Once-ler could barely see, or even breathe; all he could do was hear his pulse ripping through his system and forcing vitality into him as the entrepreneur overwhelmed him with rough grinding.

"Hurry up!" The drunk purred, letting one arm come between them to release his throbbing cock. "I'm going to kill you if you don't hurry up..." But the threat was not convincing for the Once-ler's eyes were closed in intense pleasure. Suddenly, he felt a cold glass press against his lips and tip over, sending a rush of wonderful, clear liquid into his mouth. It shocked the Once-ler that his lover had poured more alcohol for him, but he did not complain. He drank it sloppily, most of it running down his bare neck and chest.

"Don't waste vodka dear," Oncie frowned and scolded. His right hand reached down to grab the Once-ler's large dick. "It is quite expensive. Look how much you have wasted... I think you deserved to be punished." The Once-ler could barely comprehend the world around him anymore, but suddenly felt the cool feeling of wood against his back. The phantom was lying on the desk, his legs spread out and in the air like a slut and his knuckles were white because he was clenching the furniture so hard. Oncie towered over him; the now-intimidating doppelganger watching the Once-ler's chest heave in desperation. In his drunk state, the Once-ler could hear the younger man chuckling at him but he did not care. He was too hot and the only way to fight this intense heat was bringing him to a fiery climax that would be so powerful that the world felt cold again. Oncie could not help but continue to stare at his lover. His back arched like a bow, his nipples hard, the throbbing erection begging for contact, and the tight hole that was eagerly waiting for Oncie. The Once-ler (dare he say) actually looked cute, but still so dirty and sexy.

"Urgh!" The Once-ler growled and bucked his hips up to meet the clothed cock.

"Now, now Once-ler, you cannot be such a savage. You must use your words if you want something from me." Oncie leaned down, his clothes getting damp once they made contact with the Once-ler's damp chest. "Dirty, messy man. I love you so much... do you know that? I cannot stop thinking about you. You are the sunshine, the life-giving rain, and the heavenly moon all in one person. I spend almost every minutes of my life talking to you, holding you, feeling everything you have to offer to me and even then, I still don't feel satisfied. After all you have given and done for me, I cannot help but feel this sensation that I want more. I'm so selfish to think this way, but I cannot stop it. It scares me. You scare me so much you mysterious, haunting man." Oncie leaned down for a tender, calm kiss. "I beg you... don't ever leave my side. Don't ever leave me..." Oncie gasped when he saw tears in the Once-ler's eyes.

"I love you too Oncie... and I'll never leave. I need you so much." He said with no slur at all. Oncie smiled and they pressed their foreheads together. Despite how cruel they could be during this little role-play, they knew at the end of it all that nothing could tear them apart. The Once-ler hissed when he felt a slight burning sensation against his entrance. Oncie was lubricating him with the vodka. Before he could joke about wasting the precious liquid, Oncie harshly thrust his hips forward, slamming into the Once-ler and eliciting a surprised but incredibly pleased cry. The Once-ler drove himself downwards, trying to get a repeat of the rough treatment.

The intrusion stretched him so suddenly, but the Once-ler loved the sensation of Oncie practically ripping through him. It was an aggressive and inescapable invasion. Every single muscle in his body was not under his control. Their spasms and convulsions were completely under the spell of his human lover; it was almost dangerous how much control Oncie had over him, but the Once-ler could not deny how wonderful it felt. The intoxicated clone despite how disoriented he was, rocked back in rhythm with Oncie and desperately impaled himself onto the thick member. Oncie hissed as the greedy, silky walls tightened around his cock, not knowing how long he could last when his lover was like this. The entrepreneur licked his lips as he thrust into the Once-ler faster, watching as the other did nothing but moan, thrash, and claw at the wood. Every nerve in their bodies was burning, threatening to start on fire.

There was no more rhythm once both succumbed to carnal, uncontrollable lust. The Once-ler wrapped his long legs around Oncie's waist, making sure that he could keep up with the human copy. His still gloved hands were pumping his heavy cock, feeling so much pressure pool in his stomach and wanting to feel his release so badly. The puckered hole swallowed the entire dick with ease, and yet somehow still created hot, intense friction for Oncie. He could hear the Once-ler shamelessly beg for more, even though Oncie was fucking him as hard as he could. Every thrust was almost bruising, but the dark entity was willing to do anything to get the large shaft deeper into him. Soon Oncie grabbed his lover's hips, and thrust in and out of him sharply. The hard, forceful thrusts shook the Once-ler's core and he suddenly came. It was not long afterwards that Oncie felt his release as well, spilling all that he had built up inside him into the Once-ler.

Suddenly, Oncie's face made contact with the desk in front of him and he groaned. How did that happen? If he were to slip and fall, surely the Once-ler's slightly softer body would have been there to dissipate the pain.

"What the- where are you?" Oncie gasped. The Once-ler was no longer under him.

_"Don't worry, I'm still here." _The entrepreneur could hear his lover's voice inside him and suddenly the emptiness that they could never fill was gone.

_"I'm here Oncie. And now we'll never part." _The sweaty businessman grinned happily and laughed. Yes, they could never leave each other now that they were finally one again. Now that they were the same person.

"Thank you..." Oncie said to himself as tears ran down his face. He never felt so complete. All those times they had sex, cuddled, and cried together were all combined and he was feeling this sensation constantly. Was this what it was like? To be truly one with the other half of you? He put a timid hand to his chest and felt the strength of two hearts beating in absolute synchrony.

But sadly, all those good feelings would not last long. While they adored the time together that they truly had, their world came crashing down six months later.

The Lorax visited him one last time, and he had a heavy expression. Oncie was almost complete with the wall around his treasured town, but could not ignore the forest guardian's annoying presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know kid, you tell me." The Lorax sighed. The entrepreneur could see the obvious disgust and pity, and it made him angry. Why did he look at him this way? What would give the mangy, ugly fur ball the right to address him like that? He was the Once-ler, the most powerful man in the world and there was nothing he should get other than respect.

"I am only going to remind you this for the last time!" The brunette snapped. "My conscience is clear! I have done nothing illegal, I am within my rights, and you cannot guilt me into feeling anything for those smelly animals. I intend to keep on bigger, bigger, and bigger, and turning more Truffula trees into thneeds! And nothing, is going to stop me!" He threatened as he chased after the frightened, orange creature down the winding steps. He heard a sickening loud whack and both of them turned to see the fall of the last, majestic, Truffula tree. It's descent to the gray, dry Earth sent shivers down both of their spines, but the Lorax hid his horror of the scene. He needed the human to experience this, and had to be strong for him.

"Well that is it... the very last one." The Lorax whispered. He paused to make sure to hold his tears. "That may stop you." Oncie's mouth dropped and his ambitious, blue eyes looked as if there was no light in them. This barren land before him was nothing like the paradise Oncie first stepped into when he was young...

**End of Chapter 7**

One more chapter to go! The last chapter should be as short as this one. ;)


End file.
